vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Энергетика (АПП)
= ПРИНЦИПЫ ОРГАНИЗАЦИИ РЕСУРСОСБЕРЕГАЮЩЕГО АРХИТЕКТУРНОГО ПРОСТРАНСТВА = Куликов Дмитрий Александрович, КГАСУ 05.23.20 - Теория и история архитектуры, реставрация и реконструкция историко-архитектурного наследия Автореферат диссертации на соискание ученой степени кандидата архитектуры Научный руководитель доктор архитектуры, профессор Айдарова Галина Николаевна Официальные оппоненты: доктор архитектуры, профессор Крашенинников Алексей Валентинович; кандидат архитектуры, доцент Воронина Ольга Николаевна Ведущая организация Уральский федеральный университет имени первого Президента России Б.Н. Ельцина, г. Екатеринбург Архитектура активно вовлечена в процессы потребления ресурсов. Существующие методы проектирования, основанные на ресурсоемких технологиях, не решают накопившиеся экологические вопросы, а лишь разгоняют маховик потребления, все больше усугубляя функционирование городов. Наравне с этим, в мировой архитектурной теории и практике за последние годы появилось множество работ, которые можно рассматривать как становление нового архитектурного видения - “ устойчивой архитектуры”. Однако следует констатировать, что принципы и иконография такой архитектуры не сформулированы. Осмысление нового вектора на практике происходит в узких рамках технологических инноваций. Между тем, логика развития архитектурного пространства наталкивает на альтернативное понимание ресурсосберегающей архитектуры как новой пространственной системы. На данный момент, методы проектирования ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства не сформированы. Ресурсосберегающая архитектура не может более рассматриваться как набор технических решений, с целью сбережения определенного процента энергии. Необходим тщательный анализ и систематизация опыта ресурсосбережения, как в архитектуре, так и смежных областях знаний и построение комплексной модели ресурсосберегающего пространства. В связи с отсутствием методологии проектирования ресурсосберегающего пространства и недостаточно развитой системой архитектурных знаний по данной теме, исследование приобретает особую актуальность. Теоретическая база исследования: вопросы теории и истории архитектуры, теории градостроительства и эволюции архитектурного пространства применительно к проблематике ресурсосбережения и потребления рассматривались в работах: И.А. Азизян, И.А. Бондаренко, А.В. Бунина, А.В. Баженова, В.В. Владимирова, А.Л. Гельфонд, З. Гидиона, А.Э. Гутнова, В.Л. Глазычева, Ч. Дженкса и К. Кропфа, А.В. Иконникова, К.К. Карташовой, Я.В. Косицкого, А.В. Крашенинникова, Р. Коолхааса, И.Г. Лежавы, А. Лефевра, А.В. Рябушина, Т.Ф. Саваренской, К. Фремптона, Д.О. Швидковского, М.В. Шубенкова, З.Н. Яргиной и других. Теоретические аспекты ресурсосберегающей архитектуры затрагивались в работах российских авторов: Г.Н. Айдаровой, Л.Ю. Анисимова, В.Белоголовского, М.Л. Губанкова, В.И. Иовлева, Ю.М. Моисеева, С.А. Малахова, В.А. Нефедова, С.Б. Чистяковой, В.Л. Хайта и некоторых других. В трудах зарубежных авторов: П.В. Аурелли, Х. Ассебильо, Р. Бердетта, С. Боери, К. Бойера, П. Волларда и А. Джалали, С. Ван дер Рина, Б. Вэйл и Р.Вэйл, Ж. Клемана, П. Калфорпа, Ле Корбюзье, В. Мааса, Я. МакХага, В.МакДоноу, Ф. Освальда, А. Росси, Л.Г. Салливена, Н. Тодд, Д. Харви, и ряда других теоретиков. Философско-научная картина мира, исторические и социальные аспекты потребления в аспекте ресурсосбережения находят отражение в трудах: Ж. Бодрийяра, Ф. Броделя, В.В. Вернадского, В.Б. Вильковского, П. Вирильо, Л.Н. Гумилева, Д. Даймонда, Ж. Делеза, М. Кастельса, В.А. Киносьяна, Б. Лоотсмы, М. Мирджли, Н.Н. Моисеева, И.Г. Пригожина, П. Солери, С. Сассен, Э. Тоффлера, A. Тойнби, П. Уарда, С.М. Уилсона, Ф. Фукуямы, М. Фуко, М. Фукуока, С. Хокинга, Д. Хаттона, Р. Штейнера и других ученых. Инженерные, технические, технологические, прикладные решения и методики наиболее полно освещены в трудах архитекторов и ученых- инженеров: О.К. Афанасьевой, М.М. Бродача, О.Н. Ворониной, П.Н. Давиденко, А. Девиса, Ю.Н. Лапина, С.А. Молодкина, З.К. Петровой, Н.А. Сапрыкиной, С.Н. Смирновой, А.Н. Тетиора, Ю.А. Табунщикова, Т.В.Цихана, С.Б. Чистяковой, Н.В. Шилкина, Р. Шуберта и многих других. Среди работ изучающих принципы оптимизации архитектурного пространства, практическим и экспериментальным ресурсосберегающим решениям следует выделить проектную и теоретическую деятельность архитекторов и арх.бюро: Е.В. Асса, А. Бродского, П. Бланка, Ш. Бана, Дж. Винса, Б. Данстера, К. Дея, П. Калфорпа, К. Курокава, Т. Кузембаева, И. Леонидова, Г. Маркута, Р. Пиано, Ф.Л. Райта, Ф. Рама, В. Собека, Б. Фуллера, Н. Фостера, Х. Фатхи, Г. Чанга, Р. Эрскина, К. Янга; Brendeland&Kristoffersen Аrchitects, Benish&Benish Аrchitects, Elemental, ONIX и других. Ключевыми в разработках методических и проектных решений по комплексной оптимизации ресурсных систем на современном этапе являются работы бюро MVRDV, биотехнологическая практика бюро R&Sie(n), социально-архитектурная школа Rural Studio. Диссертационных работ, соответствующих теме исследования, а также методик, проектных и теоретических моделей в области проектирования комплексного ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства как системы архитектурных принципов, не выявлено. Цель исследования: выявление принципов организации ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства. Задачи исследования: * выявление, систематизация и интерпретация теоретических принципов ресурсосбережения в архитектуре. Анализ и уточнение понятийной базы; * систематизация практического опыта ресурсосбережения в архитектуре и смежных дисциплинах, выявление и интерпретация практических принципов и моделей организации ресурсосберегающего пространства; * формирование универсальных принципов и разработка теоретической модели организации ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства. Разработка концепции методического подхода к проектированию ресурсо-сберегающего архитектурного пространства. Объект исследования: ресурсосберегающая архитектура: реализованные объекты, пространства, теоретические модели и концепции. Предмет исследования: принципы, методы и модели организации ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства. Границы исследования: объемно-планировочные, градостроительные, технологические, организационные, социальные, иконографические принципы ресурсосберегающей архитектуры. Хронологические границы обозначены развитием архитектуры XX–XXI вв. - периодом формирования проблематики ресурсосберегающей архитектуры. В отдельных случаях привлекаются данные широкого исторического диапазона. Гипотеза исследования: ресурсосберегающая архитектура – это современный этап эволюции архитектурного пространства в контексте трансформации модели потребления. В настоящее время, на основе универсальных принципов, возможно формирование комплексного ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства трех уровней: объектный, градостроительный, региональный. Методика исследования: источниками исследования являются литературные, проектные и графические материалы, а так же авторский перевод теоретических исследований. Комплексный подход для данного исследования включает: метод исторического, критического, графического и сравнительного анализа, метод систематизации на стадии изучения теоретического и практического опыта ресурсосбережения; метод архитектурно-градостроительного моделирования на стадии разработки принципов и модели ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства. Научная новизна исследования заключается в том, что впервые: * поставлена научная проблема формирования ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства. Раскрыт исторический и пространственно- организационный аспекты понятия “ресурсосберегающая архитектура”. С этой позиции предложены определения: - “ресурсосбергающий потенциал пространства”, “ресурсосберегающий каркас”, “форма потребления”; * выявлены частные теоретические и практические принципы организации ресурсосберегающего пространства. Установлены социально- пространственные модели ресурсосберегающего пространства. Разработана периодизация и генеалогия ресурсосберегающей архитектуры; * разработаны универсальные принципы и теоретическая модель организации ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства; * предложена концепция методического подхода к проектированию ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства, основу которого составляет реализация ресурсосберегающего потенциала локального пространства. Практическая значимость исследования заключается в продвижении знаний для новых подходов к методике архитектурного проектирования. Предложенные понятия, выявленные принципы, разработанные графические схемы, модели и концепция методического подхода к проектированию ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства применимы в учебном и практическом проектировании. На защиту выносятся: * периодизация ресурсосберегающей архитектуры и уточненный понятийно-терминологический аппарат; * научные принципы и модель организации ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства; * положения концепции методического подхода к проектированию ресурсосберегающего архитектурного пространства. = Л И Т Е Р А Т У Р А = Альтернативная энергетика 1. Энергетика мира: уроки будущего. Под ред. Башмакова И.А., МТЭА, -М., 1992, 355-380. 2. Стребков Д.С., Муругов В.П. Энергосбережение и возобновляемые источники энергии. Вестник сельскохозяйственной науки. -М., Агропромиздат, 1991, N 2, (413), 117-125. 3. Концепция энергетической политики России в новых экономических условиях. Энергия, N 26-28, 05.08.1992, 1-6. 4. Hunt V.D. Solar Energy dictionary, Industrial Press Inc., New York, 1982. 5. Robertson G. A typical day in the life of planet earth Sun World, september 1992, vol.16, N 3, 9. 6. Wood M., Fulop L. Environment and development: Why energy matters. Sun World, June 1992, vol.16, N 2, 24-25. 7. Стребков Д.С. Сельскохозяйственные энергетические системы и экология. Альтернативные источники энергии: эффективность и управление. 1990, N 1, 39-40. 8. Hohmeyer O. Social Cost of Energy Consumption. Springer-Verlag, New York, 1988. 9. Anne-Grette Hestnes Advanced Solar low-energy buildings, Sun World, 1992, September, vol. 16, N 3-16. 10. Gregury J. A Solar Rreview. Sun World, 1992, June, Vol. 16, N2, 13-18. 11. Schar S. Entering the Solarage: a question of will. Sun World, 1991, November/Desember. Vol. 15, N 5, 2-3. 12. Iosterberger A. Transparent insulation technology for Solar energy conversion. Frankhofer-Institute for Solare Energiesysteme, Freiburg FRG, 1989, 1-41. 13. Изобретатель и рационализатор. 1992, N 5,6, 1-32. 14. Троицкий В.А. Глобальная экология и стратегия развития энергетики. Альтернативные источники энергии: эффективность и управление. 1990, N 2, 19-23. 15. Phatabod F. Economis and strategic aspects of solar electriciti for lage scale application seminar on Solar Power Systems. Alushta. USSR, 22-26, april 1991, 1-12. 16. Aringhoff R. Future of Solar thermal power. Sun World, 1992, desember, Vol. 16, N 4, 18-19. 17. Лидоренко Н.С., Евдокимов В.М., Стребков Д.С. Развитие фотоэлектрической энергетики. -М., Информэлектро, 1988, 50 стр. 18. Ouwens C.D. Cheap Electriciti with autonoms Solar cell systems. Province of North Holland, POB 3007, 2001 D.A. Haarlem, Holland, 1-19. 19. Suntola T. The Future of Photovoltaic Power Conncil of Europe/Commitee on Seience and Technology, Helsinki June, 1991, 1-6. 20. Sigh R. Economic requierements for new materials for solar Photovoltaic cells, Solar Energy, 1980, Vol. 24, N 6, 589-592. 21. The Earth crust and Upper mantle, ed. by P.J.Hart, Wash, 1969. 22. Энергетика мира: уроки будущего. Под ред. Башмакова И.А. -М., МТЭА, 1992, 325-329. 23. Салли И.В., Фалькевич Э.С. Производство полупроводникового кремния. -М., 1970. 24. Базаров Б.А., Заддэ В.В., Стебков Д.С. и др. Новые способы получения кремния солнечного качества. Сб. "Солнечная фотоэлектрическая энергетика". Ашхабад, изд. Ылым, 1983, 56-59. 25. Schulze F.W. and others. Progress on The carbotermic prodaction of Solar-Grande silicon using high-purity starting materials, IEEE, 1984, 584-587. 26. Amick J.A., Larsen K. and oth. Improved High-Purity Arc-Furnace Silicon for Solar Cell J.Electrochem Soc, 1985, Vol. 132, N 2, 339-345. 27. Yoshiyagawa M., Arahahi F. and oth. Production of Sol-si by Carbothermic Reduction of High-Purity Silica, Japan, 1988. 28. Грабмайер И.Г. " Сименс ". Дешевое изготовление качественного солнечного кремния и листового кремния для солнечных элементов. Труды 7 международной конференции по использованию солнечной энергии 9-12 октября 1990 г. Франкфурт, Германия, 1102-1110. 29. Единая электроэнергетическая система. Концепция развития. Под ред. Руденко Ю.Н. -М., МТЭА, 1992. 30. Hollands K.G.T., Huget R.C.A. Probability density function for the clearness index, with application. Solar Energy. 1983, Vol. 30, N 3, p.p. 195-209. 31. Ma C.C.V., Igbal M. Statistical comparison of models for estimating Solar radiation on Viclined surfaces - Solar Energy. 1983, Vol. 31, N 3, p.p. 313-317. 32. Иродионов А.Е., Найденов А.В., Потапов В.Н., Стребков Д.С. Стохастическое моделирование режима работы солнечных фотоэлектрических установок. Гелиотехника, 1987, N 4, 52-56. 33. Пивоварова З.И., Стадник В.В. Климатические характеристики солнечной радиации как источника энергии на территории СССР. -Л., Гидрометеоиздат, 1988. 34. Duffie J.A., Beckman W.A. Solar engineering of thermal prosesses. -NV., 1991. 35. Энергоактивные здания. Под ред. Сарнацкого Э.В. и Селиванова Н.П. -М., Стройиздат, 1988. Автор: Емельянов Алексей. ---- * Собирание энергии (Energy harvesting) это сегодня одно из быстрорастущих научно-технических направлений см. например http://www.energyharvestingjournal.com : ** Электричество от пешеходов и транспорта Механическое воздействие на поверхность, связанное с перемещением по ней пешеходов и транспорта измеряется десятками килограммов или тонн. Эксперименты показали – недорогое встраивание пьезоэлектриков в эту поверхность или ее участки (перекрестки дорог, шпалы ж/д), позволят собирать от десятков ватт до сотен киловатт электрической энергии. Этот мощный дополнительный источник электричества для многочисленных приложений. ---- Бактериальное получение водорода – теперь и на холоде thumb|Микробиологическая ячейка электролиза позволяет получать водород из остатков биомассы при низких температурах. (Рисунок из Energy Environ. Sci., 2011, DOI: 0.1039/c0ee00588f). Микробиологическая ячейка электролиза electrolysis cell (MEC) может работать в температурном интервале 4–9°C. Такая модификация позволяет создать устройство для получения водорода без дополнительных обогревательных элементов и сделать возможным простое биологическое получение водорода в высоких широтах или горных районах, где температура воздуха не превышает 10°C. Микробиологическая ячейка электролиза выделяет водород за счет электрического тока, «элементами» для появления которого являются бактерии. Микроорганизмы расщепляют образующуюся при ферментации растительного материала уксусную кислоту на ионы гидроксония (протоны), электроны и углекислый газ. При приложении электрического тока протоны присоединяют электроны и восстанавливаются до молекулярного водорода. Чем выше сила тока, тем большее количество водорода образуется. Одной из главных проблем, возникающих при работе микробиологической ячейки электролиза, является метаногенез. Метаногенез (выделение метана), который становится заметным при высоких температурах и является результатом анаэробного дыхания микроорганизмов. Метаногенез может понизить эффективность переноса электронов к катоду, понижая тем самым суммарный выход водорода. Однако, при температурах ниже 10°C рост метанодышащих микроорганизмов ингибируется, метан не выделяется, и выход образующегося водорода увеличивается. = С Тимера = Для производства механической энергии на транспорте (!) удельные капиталовложения для базовой технологии (бензин в двигателях внутреннего сгорания) составляют 250 долл./кВт (при кпд 25%), для альтернативных технологий с использованием газа - 330 (кпд - 23%), метанола -280 (кпд - 25%), водорода - 390 (кпд - 22%), электроэнергии - 450 долл./кВт (кпд - 50%). (Экономика и управление в зарубежных странах / ВИНИТИ РАН. – 2007. - № 12. – С. 22 - 28) ---- http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/desc… Согласно обзору американской фирмы The Information Network, вышедшему в ноябре 2008, мировой экономический кризис нанес серьезный удар по рынку солнечных батарей. Отмечены падение средних продажных цен, сокращение количества заказов и даже их отмена. Ожидается, что в 2009 году производительность установленных батарей составит 7,1 ГВт, что соответствует почти вдвое меньшему росту по сравнению с предыдущим годом. В то же время в 2010 году рынок солнечных батарей снова возрастет до производительности установленных фотовольтаических систем 10,5 ГВт. Цены на солнечные батареи в 2009 году упадут на 20-30% в связи с удвоением мировых поставок поликристаллического кремния. Сектор тонкопленочных батарей, который включает аморфный кремний, теллурид кадмия и диселенид меди-индия-галлия (CIGS), в 2009 году будет составлять 17,8 % мирового рынка. В 2010 году этот показатель возрастет до 20,2%. Низкая эффективность тонкопленочных батарей (7-12%) будет компенсироваться низкими производственными затратами. В конце 2007 года общая установленная мощность всех ветрогенераторов в мире составила 94.1 ГВт, увеличившись в пять раз с 2000 года. ---- http://www.nanonewsnet.ru/news/2010/soln… Собственная солнечная мини-электростанция пока еще стоит дорого. Так, система на 4 КВт, которой достаточно для обеспечения всех потребителей отдельно стоящего дома, стоит около $35 тыс. Но благодаря федеральным программам поддержки экологически чистой энергетики государство оплачивает 60% этой суммы. Эксперты солнечной энергетики говорят о том, что подобные солнечные мини-электростанции окупятся уже через пять- семь лет использования. Типичная 5-киловаттная солнечная панель, которую можно поставить на крыше частного дома, стоит около $13 тыс. Один из аспектов проекта «Умная сеть» (Smart Grid) предполагает подключение солнечных батарей в общую электросеть – это позволит оплачивать электроэнергию по сниженным тарифам, а также даст возможность покупать солнечные панели в кредит по лояльным программам. Председатель правления Solar Energy Association и исполнительный директор Suntech America Роджер Эфирд (Roger Efird) говорит, что в этом году общая мощность работающих в США солнечных батарей удвоится, достигнув показателя в 1 гигаватт. Задание поставлено 7 апреля 2009 13:47 пользователем TBol для Arata, derbish, fesenko, nika-25, pototsky, Rifkat, strelnikovai, TBol, tymey, vlad.yurteev, Vladimir-2030 и в настоящее время не выполнено. Дедлайн — 5 апреля 2010 00:00. INVEST-C # 30 апреля 2009 22:18 ЭКО Электростанция нового поколения. Вашему вниманию представляется новый вид электростанции, получающий энергию из вращающегося сгустка плазмы в вакууме, используя в качестве топлива – металл. Данный вид получения электроэнергии отличается от современных еще и значительным (на порядки) удешевлением стоимости электроэнергии. Принцип работы заключается в том, что в результате получения плазмы из металла в вакууме, мы создаем вращение и сепарацию плазмы на ионы и электроны, за счет их разной массы, что дает условия для возникновения двух кольцевидных, встречных, устойчивых потоков ионов и электронов, что в свою очередь генерирует высокий коэффициент электроэнергии. Действующая модель устройства, была создана на базе НПО «Техномаш» - (головная ракетостроительная компания), в 1995 году получена золотая медаль на международной Брюссельской выставке, устройство запатентовано. Наша цель – создание лабораторной модели электростанции, рассчитанной на длительную, непрерывную работу, для последующего создания промышленных установок, с различными характеристиками – трех классов, отличающихся по размеру и мощности (в т.ч. портативных). Cрок реализации 1.5 - 3 года. NB: Кроме того, использование новых мощных компактных экологически чистых плазменных источников энергии, позволит создавать морские суда, наземный, воздушный транспорт, практически с безграничным радиусом дальности передвижения, и создавать качественно новые космические корабли, способные в короткий срок и множество раз совершать межпланетные полеты и заселять колониями ближайшие планеты, изменять там атмосферу, делая ее пригодной для жизни, делать экспедиции к другим космическим системам. Эта технология позволяет всерьез сделать землян - новыми Колумбами. С уважением, Мельничук Александр Георгиевич Wanderer # 14 октября 2009 18:15 Доброго вам времени суток Александр Георгиевич. По вашей установке есть несколько вопросов: 1. Судя по описанию не совсем понятно, - потребляет ли ваша установка металл в виде топлива только в первоначальный момент пуска, или всё время работы (и на холостом ходу тоже?)? 2. Насколько ваша установка безопасна в случае аварии? Ведь взрыв плазменных разноимённо заряженных торов на борту корабля, да и просто дома - не шутка... 3. К тому же есть опасения, что в связи с принципом работы вашего устройства, - возможно возникновение в нём ионизирующих излучений разных частот. Например, - рентгеновского. Как на счёт этой сферы безопасности? Wanderer # 14 октября 2009 18:36 Кстати, - эту разработку я кажется видел в интернете под названием "Единорог". INVEST-C # 14 октября 2009 19:04 Да это название придумал я. Первоначальное название проектной станции - "Кентавр". INVEST-C # 14 октября 2009 19:09 Да это он и есть. Первоначальное название проектной станции - "Кентавр". INVEST-C # 14 октября 2009 19:03 1. Металл - это топливо, все время работы (и на холостом ходу тоже). 2. В случае аварии установка просто перестает работать. Вся работа происходит в вакуумной камере, толщина стенок камеры 20 мм. Все останется внутри. 3. Насчет излучения - да оно есть незначительное рентгеновское, но все внутри и только во время работы. Если по любой причине установка выключается или ломается, то соответственно и энергии там нет. Пример - телевизор, там тоже рентгеновское излучение есть, если выключить, то трубка (ЭЛ) неработает. В нашем случае - это мощный телевизор, который закрыт в ящик из 20 мм нержавеющей стали. Надеюсь, что я ответил на Ваши вопросы, спрашивайте если есть другие или если хотите раскрыть более детально. Вообще при любой генерации энергии или ее передаче - есть какая-то опасность. Для этого могу предложить концепцию - генерации энергии - на месте потребления. С сетью по всему гечвоКу. Одна или две станции работают всегда, остальные по мере необходимости. Вот пример - для получения 100 КВт на электронно-лучевую пушку подается менее 2 КВт (как на электро чайнике). В принципе можно этим и ограничится. Или сделать до 1 МВт, что в принципе тоже немного с точки зрения энергетики, но в этом случае уже хорошо бы иметь отдельные помещения под установки. Для справки одна большая одноблочная электростанция выдает 1000 МВт энергии. В Москве таких с десяток. Надо определиться какое будет энергопотребление гечвоКа и тогда будет понятно каких и сколько надо будет мощностей под проект. TBol # 14 октября 2009 20:10 Коллеги, просьба работать над ТЗ snegovick # 1 июля 2009 00:59 (версия 1.1.) Wanderer # 14 октября 2009 22:25 1. Каково потребление металла в расчёте на 1 кВт потребляемой от установки мощности? 2. Какой металл потребляется? 3. Какие отходы возникают в результате работы установки? 4. Насколько процентов потребление металла падает при холостом ходе (если падает)? 5. Как вы отнесётесь к тому, - если кто-то предложит установку с лучшими характеристиками? 6. Может мне показалось, - но кажется вы допустили опечатку. На ЭЛТ подаётся 100 КВт(киловольт), или кВт (киловатт)? Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 23:02 Извините пожалуйста, - видимо я пока ещё не до конца освоился с местными аббревиатурами и навигацией, но не подскажете ли новичку (в данном проекте), - что такое ТЗ snegovick # 1, над которым вы просите работать? Да и где можно почитать словарик местного сленга (аббревиатур)? TBol # 17 октября 2009 15:23 Указана дата сообщения на этой странице, к которому прикреплен нужный файл Wanderer # 14 октября 2009 22:29 Извините, - я ещё видимо не до конца освоился со здешним интерфейсом и по этому нечаянно удалил похоже не только свой ответ, но ваш предыдущий ответ мне. Ещё раз извиняюсь. Продублирую мои следующие вопросы: 1. Каково потребление металла в расчёте на 1 кВт потребляемой от установки мощности? 2. Какой металл потребляется? 3. Какие отходы возникают в результате работы установки? 4. Насколько процентов потребление металла падает при холостом ходе (если падает)? 5. Как вы отнесётесь к тому, - если кто-то предложит установку с лучшими характеристиками? INVEST-C # 15 октября 2009 10:48 Выходная мощность от 100КВт до 1МВт (8 760 000 КВт/ч в год) расчетный расход 200 кг металла в год, соответственно для генерации 1 кВт/ч необходимо 0.0228... грамма сплава АМг6 - это типа дюраля алюминиево-магниевый сплав. Отходы - АМг6, распыленный по камере, можно собрать и использовать повторно. Насчет процентов на холостом ходу – скажу, что все зависит от мощности луча. В принципе можно использовать высоковольтный аккумулятор и на продолжительное время просто выключать установку. Если кто-то сделает установку лучше, такую же или даже хуже, и сможет ее протолкнуть на Российский рынок, я буду очень рад! Нефтянка давным-давно устарела, но по-прежнему цепляется за жизнь. INVEST-C # 30 апреля 2009 22:21 Весь текст http://www.mostplus.ru/701.pdf Видео http://www.youtube.com/v/84JmAdT_7Co&hl=…"> TBol # 1 мая 2009 13:54 http://www.fips.ru/cdfi/fips.dll?key=HYS… Роспатент №2105407 Способ получения электрической энергии включает формирование пучка электронов 35 путем нагрева катода 2 и направление его на подложку 15 из плазмообразующего материала. Пучок электронов проходит через экран, выполненный в виде двух сопряженных меньшими основаниями усеченных конусов 12, 13. Образующийся плазменный поток 37 концентрируют в конусе 13 и закручивают его. При этом за счет разделения по массам электронов и ионов создается разность потенциалов между поверхностью конуса 13 и поверхностью коллектора 14. В полости конуса 12 образуют стоячую волну, препятствующую разлету плазменного сгустка 34. Устройство содержит катод 2, анод 4, систему нагрева катода. Катод 2 и анод 4 размещены в корпусе 1. Корпус 1 установлен в стакане 18. На корпусе 1 закреплен лучепровод в виде конического сопла 8. Лучепровод соединен с экраном через камеру 10 с отверстиями 11. Подложка 15 из плазмообразующего материала размещена в нижней части стакана 18. В полости конуса 13 установлен коллектор 15. Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 12:49 Здравствуйте. Простите, - правильно ли я понял, что генератор плазмы Токарева, - является прототипом проекта "Единорог"(он же "Кентавр")? INVEST-C # 15 октября 2009 12:55 Это один проект. Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 13:46 Понял, - спасибо. Wanderer # 16 октября 2009 00:01 Извините, - но на Роспатенте данного документа не найдёно. INVEST-C # 16 октября 2009 00:21 У них менялся сайт, попробуйте по номеру патента 2105407 Wanderer # 16 октября 2009 11:07 Искал уже, - ничего не найдено. INVEST-C # 16 октября 2009 11:21 А Вы правильно ищите? http://www1.fips.ru/wps/wcm/connect/cont… Зайдите туда и там все есть. Wanderer # 16 октября 2009 15:29 Понятно, спасибо, - нашёл. Оказывается хоть поиск пока и бесплатный, но входить в систему перед поиском всё же надо (иначе система сделает вид, - что ничего не нашла :-) ). Кстати, - ваш ник обозначает что вы являетесь инвестором? INVEST-C # 16 октября 2009 17:51 Это название компании. Wanderer # 17 октября 2009 12:35 Это сайт вашей компании?: http://www.invest-c.ru/ INVEST-C # 16 октября 2009 11:24 Все там есть только что заходил лично. TBol # 1 мая 2009 14:08 Портативная АЭС Hyperion поступила в продажу (12 ноября 2008, membrana) http://www.membrana.ru/articles/technic/… Hyperion — необычайно компактная установка, питаемая низкообогащённым ураном. Она способна выдавать электрическую мощность 25-27 мегаватт, которых хватит на 20 тысяч среднестатистических домохозяйств или не слишком крупное промышленное предприятие. Цена "ядерного" электричества от этого устройства составит 10 центов за киловатт-час, обещают разработчики. Но, может, сами эти "реакторы будущего" баснословно дороги? Нет. Джон Дил (John Deal), исполнительный директор Hyperion, говорит: "Они будут стоить примерно $25 миллионов. Для сообщества в 10 тысяч домохозяйств это окажется весьма доступным приобретением — всего $2500 на дом". Производство модулей Hyperion должно начаться в течение пяти лет. Первый экземпляр уйдёт в Румынию на одно из предприятий чешской компании TES, которая уже приобрела шесть реакторов, что называется, "с ватманского листа" и намечает купить ещё 12. Интерес к Hyperion проявили и на Каймановых островах, в Панаме, на Багамах... Но это только начало. Hyperion Power Generation намерена открыть три завода в разных частях света, чтобы в период c 2013 по 2023 год выпустить 4000 таких установок. Интересно, что Hyperion Power Generation не является первооткрывателем ниши миниатюрных гражданских АЭС. Она лишь являет собой яркий пример набирающего силу нового направления в отрасли, предполагающего, что крошечные и предельно автоматизированные атомные станции, разбросанные по удалённым уголкам мира, помогут и отдельным населённым пунктам, испытывающим трудности с энергообеспечением, и планете в целом — за счёт сокращения выбросов парниковых газов. "Плавучая атомная теплоэлектростанция" (ПАТЭС) — это, конечно, ещё не "домашний реактор" (всё-таки это судно-АЭС будет весить более 20 тысяч тонн), но электрическая выходная мощность в 70 мегаватт позволяет записать российский проект (развивающийся не первый год) в упомянутую выше категорию. Два реактора на борту "баржи" ПАТЭС, "припаркованной" у берега, должны поставлять тому или иному городу и электричество, и тепло. Конструктивно установка схожа с силовыми установками атомных ледоколов, богатейший опыт эксплуатации которых имеется в нашей стране. Такая станция намного дешевле классической АЭС. Пилотный образец ПАТЭС уже строится в Северодвинске (где и будет работать). В планах — Певек и Вилючинск. А ещё просто необходимо вспомнить мини-АЭС Toshiba 4S — действительно крошечный реактор (подземный, капсулированный), способный поставлять в сеть 10 мегаватт. Станция 4S должна проработать внушительные 30 лет без перезагрузки топлива (а это металлический сплав урана, плутония и циркония, который ранее тестировался, но никогда не выпускался как коммерческое ядерное горючее). Кстати, для сравнения, реакторы ПАТЭС потребуют перегрузки топлива через 12 лет после запуска. Toshiba намерена направить заявление в Ядерную регуляторную комиссию США (Nuclear Regulatory Commission) в 2009 году, и, если ответ будет положительным, станция на Аляске может быть запущена в 2012 или 2013 году. Благотворительность японцев легко объяснима — если проект в Галене окажется успешным, Toshiba попробует продавать 4S по всей Америке. Да и российская плавучая АЭС вполне может пойти на экспорт (Острова Зелёного Мыса уже проявили интерес). Тут кстати, надо отметить, что российские атомщики пишут: особенно перспективна связка ПАТЭС с опреснительной установкой. Такой автономный комплекс был бы востребован во многих странах. Показательно: аналогичное применение прочат своему мини-реактору и спецы из Hyperion Power Generation. Toshiba вторит заокеанским единомышленникам. Она испытывает прототип ещё более компактной (2 х 6 м) АЭС с выходной мощностью всего 200 киловатт, сообщает Guardian. Такая установка могла бы питать один дом 40 лет. • • 1226511038.jpg 13,3 Кб INVEST-C # 1 мая 2009 14:17 ЭКО Электростанция нового поколения . Отличительные особенности Плазменной электростанции(ПлазЭС): • Экологическая чистота (отсутствие любых видов загрязнений, в том числе отсутствие отработанных радиоактивных элементов и т.п.); • Низкое потребление топлива ~ 200 Кг Алюминия на 1МВт/1год; • Низкая стоимость 1 КВт/ч ~ 0.0001 €; • Короткое время разгона – выхода на максимальную мощность; • Короткое время выключения; • Долговечность – отсутствие трения в энергоблоке ПлазЭС; • Независимость от погодных явлений; • Перспектива автономного использования мини ПлазЭС для различных видов транспорта – морской, ж/д, авто, авиа транспорт и в космической технике. Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 13:13 1.Простите, - если я правильно понял, - эта АЭС работает на принципе РИТЕГов? 2. Насчёт безопасности, - атомщики как всегда говорят не правду. Ну остынет топливо, - так радиоактивным то оно быть не перестанет. + ещё отходы..., а если посчитать стоимость по всему ядерному "циклу", - то цена киловатта будет далеко не 15 центов (и даже не 100 долларов)... 3. И что их вечно тянет всякую гадость производить? Есть же гораздо более безопасные установки. Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 13:15 1.Простите, - если я правильно понял, - эта АЭС работает на принципе РИТЕГов? 2. На счёт безопасности, - атомщики как всегда говорят не правду. Ну остынет топливо, - так радиоактивным то оно быть не перестанет. + ещё отходы..., а если посчитать стоимость по всему ядерному "циклу", - то цена киловатта будет далеко не 15 центов (и даже не 100 долларов)... 3. И что их вечно тянет всякую гадость производить? Есть же гораздо более безопасные установки. Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 13:21 1.Простите, - если я правильно понял, - эта АЭС работает на принципе РИТЕГов? 2. На счёт безопасности, - атомщики как всегда говорят не правду. Ну остынет топливо, - так радиоактивным то оно быть не перестанет. + ещё отходы..., а если посчитать стоимость по всему ядерному "циклу", - то цена киловатта будет далеко не 15 центов (и даже не 100 долларов)... 3. И что их вечно тянет всякую гадость производить? Есть же гораздо более безопасные установки. Видимо глюк системы, - я писал данный комментарий для "портативной" АЭС, а размещается он почему-то всегда к плазменной станции. Или может я что-нибудь не правильно понял? INVEST-C # 15 октября 2009 13:45 Это не АЭС, алюминий - еще пока не радиоактивный! Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 13:47 Мой комментарий относился к американским "портативным" АЭС. TBol # 1 мая 2009 14:27 http://works.tarefer.ru/71/100053 ТЕРМОЭЛЕКТРОГЕНЕРАЦИЯ Термоэлектрогенератор — это техническое устройство, предназначенное для прямого преобразования тепловой энергии в электричество посредством использования в его конструкции термоэлементов (термоэлектрических материалов). Принцип работы таких генераторов основан на явлении термоэлектричества, сущность которого заключается в следующем. Если соединить (спаять) несколько проводников из разных металлов и поддерживать места их соединения при различных температурах T1 и T2, то на свободных концах появится термоэлектродвижущая сила, величина которой составит Е = a(T1-T2), где a - коэффициент, зависящий от материала контактируемых проводников. Образование термо-ЭДС можно объяснить тем, что в местах контактов проводников с разной температурой создается различная концентрация электронов, что приводит к перемещению электронов из зоны с повышенной концентрацией электронов (горячий спай) в зону с более низкой концентрацией (холодный спай). Перемещение электронов из одной зоны в другую, в свою очередь, приводит к появлению разности потенциалов. Одновременно с перемещением электронов происходит теплообмен между горячим и холодным проводниками. Из-за высокой теплопроводности металлов и низкого значения коэффициента "а", термо-ЭДС, получаемая при металлических проводниках, очень мала. Применение полупроводниковых материалов с разной проводимостью (типа р и п) позволяет резко увеличить термо-ЭДС. Так, если у чистых металлов коэффициент термо-ЭДС "а" не превышает 100 мкВ на 1° С, то у полупроводников он достигает 1000 мкВ/1° С. Меньшая теплопроводность полупроводников позволяет получить большую разность T1 - T2, что также увеличивает термо-ЭДС и КПД генератора. В настоящее время проводятся работы по созданию термогенераторов, использующих солнечную энергию, отработанные газы автомобилей, тракторов, котельных, атомных реакторов и т.д. Промышленностью выпускаются термоэлектрогенераторы типа УГМ80М с выходной мощностью до 100 Вт, типа УГМ200К и УГМ200Т мощностью до 200 Вт. Последовательно-параллельное включение термогенераторов УГМ80 позволяет обеспечивать мощность потребителя до 200 Вт, а включение УГМ200 - до 3 кВт. Указанные термоэлектрогенераторы снабжены устройством токовой и тепловой защиты. ---- http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?8462 Авторы новой работы — Джозеф Хереманс (Joseph Heremans) и его коллеги из университетов Огайо (Ohio State University) и Осаки (Osaka University ), а также Калифорнийского технологического института (California Institute of Technology) — создали теллурид свинца, легированный таллием, который показал значение zT в 1,5. Это более чем вдвое лучше, чем у самого эффективного материала для термоэлектрогенераторов, имеющегося на рынке и используемого на коммерческой основе (теллурид свинца, легированный натрием, 0,71). И хотя в условиях лабораторий появлялись и более эффективные материалы, очень важна приспособленность такого состава к массовому применению в реальных изделиях, к серийному производству. Дело в том, что раньше исследователи пытались поднять zT, в основном ограничивая распространение тепла через материал, причём — применяя модные ныне наноструктуры. Но последние — сложны в воспроизводстве на действительно массовом уровне и всё равно не дают желаемого эффекта в полной мере. Хереманс и его коллеги пошли совсем по другому пути. Они использовали тот факт, что в определённом сочетании талий и теллур, находящиеся рядом, так взаимодействуют на квантовом уровне, что возникает своего рода резонанс между их электронами (подробности — в статье Science), влияющий на распределение носителей заряда в материале. Важное отличие теллурида свинца, легированного таллием, от конкурентов: он демонстрирует высокую эффективность при довольно высокой температуре и в сравнительно широком диапазоне, а именно — от 230 до 510 градусов Цельсия. А ведь это примерно те температуры, что "встречаются" в ДВС и ряде других тепловых машин. Интересно: при 230 градусах zT нового состава равен почти 0,75, а дальше — растёт и при 500 градусах уже превышает 1,5. И экспериментаторам не потребовалось формировать в материале наноструктуры — эти замечательные показатели достигнуты с простым цельным куском полупроводника. snegovick # 24 мая 2009 15:33 Эта штука называется модуль пельтье, и кроме того, что может генерировать электричество, может работать и как холодильник. Основной минус - большая цена, которая при равной мощности превысит цену теплового генератора (на основе какого-нибудь термодинамического цикла) на порядки. Я могу предложить к рассмотрению двигатель стирлинга, который может срабатывать даже очень малый теплоперепад, например теплоперепад равный разнице температур тела (~36) и окружающей среды (22 - 25). Кпд двигателя примерно такой же как и у дизельного двигателя, т.е. ~35-45%, что достаточно неплохо, но основной плюс двигателя стирлинга заключается в том, что это - двигатель внешнего сгорания, и в принципе абсолютно неважно откуда взялось тепло, которое будет сработано. Это значит, что двигатель абсолютно не привязан к конкретному виду топлива. Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 13:33 На сколько я помню, - раньше выпускались подобные вещи для бытового использования на основе биметаллов. Представьте себе такую плоскую решётку на костре или самоваре, от которой работает радиоприёмник. Это выпускалось ещё в СССР. Потом на основе биметаллических и ПП модулей начали делать РИТЕГи... (лучше бы не начинали). А между прочим есть интересная разработка одного из отечественных учёных, которая для аппарата по типу РИТЕГ, применяет совершенно другой источник тепла. Он использовал колбу со смесью газов, которые преобразуют космическое ионизирующее излучение в тепло... Wanderer # 17 октября 2009 17:32 Хорошо, - правда пока это затруднительно, - так как информация по ТЭГ (тепло электрогенераторам) на газовой основе поступила лет 10 назад (~) через журнал "Техника молодёжи", - так что придётся изрядно порыться, - чтобы её откопать. Но предварительно могу сообщить, - принцип работы данного преобразователя ионизирующего космического забортного излучения в инфракрасное и (частично) видимую часть спектра, - судя по тем деталям, которые я помню, - очень напоминает принцип обычной газоразрядной лампы. Только наполняющий колбу газовый состав имеет интересное свойство преобразования энергии из более высокочастотного излучения (в каком виде он и получает энергию), в излучение находящееся ниже по линейке частот. TBol # 19 декабря 2009 16:03 Термоэлектрическая генерация (в т.ч. Генераторы для частных домов http://www.termiona.ru/ru/applications/7…) + Охлаждение и термостабилизация Технология CERATOM® (http://www.termiona.ru/ru/technologies/i…) позволяет создавать термоэлектрические модули, как часть конечной теплообменной системы любой формы и размера, или изготовленной под конкретное устройство с заданными параметрами. Технология CERATOM® - некерамические элементы Пельтье, созданные на алюминиевых сплавах: * КПД на 25-30% больше * в несколько раз сокращается время монтажа термосистемы * не требует полировки, шлифовки, притирочных паст * не требует специальных инструментов для монтажа Технология CERATOM® предлагает качественно новые возможности: * использование термоэлектрических элементов в условиях вибрации; * использование ТЭМ в условиях, подразумевающих любые механические воздействия – удары, падения, тряску; * возможности максимально простой адаптации конструкции в состав многослойных генераторных систем; * значительное упрощение условий монтажа (крепление, не предусматривающее дополнительных монтажных конструкций; возможность изготовления монтажных отверстий непосредственно в самом модуле позволяет использовать даже простое винтовое крепление); * возможность встраивания термоэлектрического модуля непосредственно в теплообменную систему в качестве ее неотъемлемой части; * увеличение предельных операционных возможностей термоэлектрических компонентов; * увеличение теплового сопротивления запирающего слоя. * модули работают в экстремальных условиях высоких температур; * модули работают в условиях предельных перепадов температур; * модули подвергаются большим градиентам температур в моменты включения и выключения пламени, жёстким термоциклам. http://www.nanonewsnet.ru/blog/nikst/soz… Термоэлектричество является одним из перспективных направлений в альтернативной энергетике, так как является одним из самых дешевых и надежных источников альтернативной энергии. Себестоимость генерации энергии в термоэлектрической системе CERATOM составляет 0,07 $/Вт, что сравнимо с себестоимостью генерации в тепловой и атомной энергетике и в разы дешевле других источников альтернативной энергии. * Использование термоэлектричества позволяет осуществлять активное охлаждение, термостатирование и генерацию электроэнергии в тех случаях, когда невозможно использовать традиционные методы (компрессионные холодильники, абсорбционные холодильники, утилизация паразитного тепла в промышленности и быту). ТЭМ используются для охлаждения различной аппаратуры в транспорте, космических аппаратах, для охлаждения лазерной и телекоммуникационной техники, электроники, для охлаждения в производственных процессах и быту. ---- http://www.termiona.ru/ru/technologies/t… Как и Зеебек, Пелетье не смог правильно объяснить полученные из собственных опытов данные. Лишь в 1858 году Уильям Томсон дал объяснение эффектам Зеебека и Пельтье и объяснил взаимосвязь между ними. Полученные Томсоном данные позволили ему открыть третий термоэлектрический эффект, названный в дальнейшем его именем. На практике использование термоэлектричества стало использоваться только спустя 130 лет после его открытия во многом благодаря советскому академику А.Ф. Иоффе. TBol # 19 декабря 2009 16:18 Например, система термоэлектрического модуля и радиатора (см. фото) от компании TERMIONA (http://www.termiona.ru/ru/company/about-…, которая готова: * решать задачи по созданию оптимальных температурных режимов для систем в соответствии с указанными параметрами; * проектировать, рассчитывать и производить систему «в металле»; * оснащать систему необходимыми сопутствующими приборами и оборудованием; * осуществлять монтаж системы и пуск в эксплуатацию. • • CERATOM.jpg 44,7 Кб TBol # 3 мая 2009 11:55 К передаче энергии по линиям с нулевым сопротивлением http://scitation.aip.org/getabs/servlet/… «Соединения железа и мышьяка, наверное, самые сложные из сверхпроводников, с которыми имела дело наука. Свойства сверхпроводников на основе железа и мышьяка не поддаются объяснению в рамках разработанных ранее теорий, – говорит Руслан Прозоров. – Внутри них происходит нечто совершенно уникальное». Результаты исследований опубликованы в журнале Physical Review Letters (Unconventional London Penetration Depth in Single-Crystal Ba(Fe0.93Co0.07)2As2 Superconductors). Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 17:04 Кажется кое что нашёл на эту, или близкую к ней тему: http://www.viesh.ru/ru/rezon1.htm TBol # 3 мая 2009 12:33 Блок-схема концептуального состава энергосистемы "гечвоК" : в качестве базовой ЭУ может быть принята портативная АЭС типа Hyperion. Вспомогательная ОСЭС подключается "по вызову": дежурящие на геосинхронной орбите солнечные электростанции через наземные ректенны сбрасывают в автономное поселение э\э по однопроводной (или сверхпроводящей) линии. Локальными источниками служат ЭХГ (водород - из местных пластов, кислород - "сверху" и\или как продукт восстановления силикатов и базальта, др.) Термоэлектричество - полупроводниковое, в т.ч. для холодильников TBol # 6 января 2010 14:21 http://zhurnal.ape.relarn.ru/articles/20… Концепция космической солнечной электростанции (КСЭС=ОСЭС) на базе автономных космических аппаратов с фотоизлучающими панелями от НПО Лавочкина (на рис. - фрагмент): − построение системы фотопреобразователей солнечной энергии и излучающей антенны СВЧ энергии из автономных информационно связанных спутников, управляемых по пилотному сигналу с Земли; − использование коротковолнового СВЧ диапазона вплоть до миллиметровых радиоволн для передачи энергии со спутников на ректенну; − размещение ректенны на высотных привязных аэростатах. Современные возможности ракетно-космической техники позволяет создать в ближайшее время космические аппараты с фотоизлучающей панелью до 500 м2 5 Выбор миллиметрового диапазона радиоволн для передачи энергии со спутников необходим для формирования узких пучков в космосе с минимальными размерами генераторов и усилителей, что конечно позволит создать приемную ректенну с размерами на порядок меньше, чем в проекте с сантиметровым диапазоном. Однако потребуется большой объем опытно- конструкторских работ по созданию мм-генераторов и приемников с высоким уровнем эффективности и мощности. Выбор расположения ректенны на высотных привязных аэростатах диктуется необходимостью избежать поглощения миллиметровых радиоволн молекулярным кислородом и будет также конструктивно выгодно как с точки зрения экологии, так и возможностью установки в любом районе, тем более имеется технология решения в виде уже эксплуатируемых привязных высотных аэростанций 7. Литература 1. Glaser P.E. Power from the Sun: its Future. –Science, 1968, vol.162, p.867. 2. Нагомото М., Сосаки С., Наруа Й., Ванке В.А. Работы Института космических исследований Японии области космической энергетики. – Успехи физических наук, 1994, т.164, с.631. 3. Ванке В.А. СВЧ энергетика – перспективы в космической энергетике. – Электроника, 2007, №5, с.98-102. 4. XEUS-Physics off the Hot Evolving Universe Meeting. XEUS workshop held at ESTEC on 5&6 March 2008. 5. Сысоев В.К., Трифонов Ю.М., Андреев В.М., Пичхадзе К.М., Рыженко А.П., Долгомиров В.П., Абросимов А.И., Нестерин И.Н. Проект демонстрационной космической солнечной электростанции. – Наукоемкие технологии, 2004, т.5, №2-3, с.8-17. 6. Трифонов Ю.М. СКС для России: система преобразования и передача энергии. – Энергия, № 993, №6, с.14-88. 7. Бендин С.И. Аэростатные телекоммуникационные платформы. – Информост-Радиоэлектроника и телекоммуникации, 2003, т.26, №2, с.40-47. 8. S.H. Choy, J. Elliott, G. King, Y. Park, J-W. Kim, S.H. Chu, K.D. Song Power budget analysis for high altitude airships. Proc. SPIE, Vol: 6219-12, 2006. TBol # 6 января 2010 15:26 Форум "Орбитальные солнечные электростанции" http://www.novosti-kosmonavtiki.ru/phpBB… TBol # 18 января 2010 21:21 Еще об этом (подробнее схема) http://strf.ru/science.aspx?CatalogId=22… TBol # 8 мая 2009 00:05 http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/index.html?… осветительные приборы на базе квантовых точек. Их козырь — сочетание приятного для глаз спектра излучения с высоким КПД: впервые можно получить действительно приятный для глаз свет, идентичный таковому у ламп накаливания, одновременно с высоким КПД светильника http://www.membrana.ru/articles/global/2… Рис. Развитие технологии освещения. По вертикали отложена эффективность в люменах на ватт, по горизонтали – годы (иллюстрация Rensselaer/Kim, Schubert). TBol # 8 мая 2009 18:30 гибридные полимерные световые элементы, которые стоят дешевле, работают дольше и при той же яркости более эффективны, чем обычные светодиоды (LED) http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?8082 TBol # 25 декабря 2009 15:42 Светодиоды - для полной независимости от энергосетей http://www.membrana.ru/articles/global/2… В среднем личному острову North Dumpling Island площадью 8000 квадратных метров, который американский новатор Дин Кеймен (Dean L. Kamen) купил в 1980-х, хватает мощности 2500 ватт, а если включить все огни внутри и снаружи, пик потребления достигнет 5000 ватт. Помимо необходимого освещения North Dumpling Island получил ещё и массу декоративной подсветки, энергопотребление острова в целом сократилось на 50%, а дома Кеймена – аж на 70%! Светодиодные панели - от Philips Color Kinetics http://www.colorkinetics.com/ TBol # 16 ноября 2010 18:10 http://www.nanonewsnet.ru/news/2010/uche… сверхсильные светодиодные светильники («Лаборатория энергосбережения» (МИП ЛЭС) при УрГУ) TBol # 30 декабря 2009 17:25 зеркала направляют свет на две пары параболических зеркал, которые сжимают световой поток и отбрасывают его в жерло светового короба, покрытого изнутри зеркальной плёнкой. Нижняя часть короба оснащена тонким призматическим рассеивателем, который эффективно переправляет свет, бегущий по коробу вниз, в комнату... http://inauka.org/main/novosti/mir-nauki… TBol # 8 мая 2009 18:37 Блок-схема концептуального состава энергосистемы "гечвоК": в качестве базовой ЭУ может быть принята портативная АЭС типа Hyperion. Вспомогательная ОСЭС подключается "по вызову": дежурящие на геосинхронной орбите солнечные или атомные электростанции через наземные ректенны сбрасывают в автономное поселение э\э по однопроводной (или сверхпроводящей) линии. В стратосфере "дежурит" ветрогенератор, по линии электропередачи поставляя электричество в АП. Локальными источниками внутри АП служат ЭХГ (водород - из местных пластов, кислород - "сверху" и\или как продукт восстановления силикатов и базальта, др.) Термоэлектричество - полупроводниковое, в т.ч. для холодильников. Тепловые трубы работают на градиенте Т с поверхностью Земли или с нижними слоями мантии. TBol # 9 мая 2009 15:31 Бинарный органический геотермальный цикл Ранкина : В новой станции работает 50 модулей "котёл-турбина-генератор" с номинальной выходной мощностью 0,25 мегаватта каждый. Пиковая мощность всей станции достигает 14 мегаватт, из которых 3-4 мегаватта уходит на её собственные нужды — работу электрических насосов, перегоняющих рассол и рабочую жидкость.http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/index.html?… TBol # 10 мая 2009 16:32 На обсуждение и согласование представляется проект ТЗ на энергокомплекс "гечвоК" INVEST-C # 10 мая 2009 17:54 Я против использования ядерного реактора. Есть множество причин, основная - это безопасность. При возможном движении сдвиге тиктанических пластов или при любой сейсмической активности, возможной при например падении метеорита или ядерном взрыве, выброс радиоактивного пара - обеспечен, кроме того необходимо огромное количество воды для охлаждения реактора, как втутреннего (пар), так и внешнего (вода) контуров... Эту функцию на станции выполняет Химический цех http://www.worklib.ru/laws/ussr/10006839… Радиоактивные заражения - гарантированны! Откуда брать, а потом куда девать огромное количество радиоактивной воды? Мы там все просто сдохнем от радиации! (Простите мои имоции) INVEST-C # 10 мая 2009 17:58 Я против использования ядерного реактора. Есть множество причин, основная - это безопасность. При возможном движении сдвиге тиктанических пластов или при любой сейсмической активности, возможной при например падении метеорита или ядерном взрыве, выброс радиоактивного пара - обеспечен, кроме того необходимо огромное количество воды для охлаждения реактора, как внутреннего (пар), так и внешнего (вода) контуров... Эту функцию на станции выполняет Химический цех INVEST-C # 10 мая 2009 18:00 http://www.worklib.ru/laws/ussr/10006839… INVEST-C # 10 мая 2009 18:03 Прочитайте внимательно ТИПОВОЕ ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ О ХИМИЧЕСКОМ ЦЕХЕ ТП 34-70-013-86 РД 34.04.507 Там выбросы - обычное дело. snegovick # 6 июня 2009 02:38 В основу энергосети проекта было бы очень желательно положить современную концепцию smart power grid, которая учитывает особенности современных потребителей в более полной мере, чем старая "аналоговая" система, и, в первую очередь, подразумевает оптимизацию расходования электроэнергии, cпособность сопротивляться нежелательным вмешательствам из вне, способность самовосстанавливаться, способность адаптироваться к различным источникам электроэнергии, подключаемым к сети. TBol # 6 июня 2009 21:47 Ждем проработанные ссылки по smart power grid snegovick # 7 июня 2009 13:44 Вот что получается на эту тему в евросоюзе : http://ec.europa.eu/research/energy/pdf/… А вот что получается в США : http://www.netl.doe.gov/moderngrid/oppor… http://www.netl.doe.gov/moderngrid/oppor… http://www.netl.doe.gov/moderngrid/oppor… http://www.netl.doe.gov/moderngrid/oppor… Кроме того нам, вероятно, понадобятся такие технологии как v2g (vehicle to grid) и plug-in hev(hybrid electric vehicle). Первое позволяет подключать транспортные средства к "умной сети" и затем, основываясь на том, что имеет на борту транспортное средство (аккумулятор / двигатель с генератором), использовать его для своих нужд, например, сбрасывая "излишки" электроэнергии в аккумуляторы таких транспортных средств, либо получая недостающую мощность с помощью генераторов автомобилей. Plug-in HEV - вид гибридных автомобилей, которые могут заряжаться от электросети, на таких гибридах ДВС или иной "грязный" двигатель имеет вспомогательную цель, на тот случай, если аккумуляторы исчерпали свой запас. TBol # 8 июня 2009 10:11 Константин, просьба проработать драфт ТЗ от 6.06.09 так, чтобы в нем была отражены идеологии smart power grid и др. snegovick # 1 июля 2009 00:59 Прошу прощения за длительный перерыв. Дополнил пункт 4.1, надеюсь достаточно понятно • ТЗ_НИР_гечвоК_Энерго_1.1.doc 295,0 Кб INVEST-C # 1 июля 2009 10:56 Предлагаю для внедрения на гечвоКе плазменных электротепло генерирующих установок, отличающихся высокой мощностью, компактностью, отсутствием радиации и пр. Проект имеет название ЕДИНОРОГ. Весь материал смотрите по ссылке: http://www.mostplus.ru/701.pdf Видео: едлагаю к обсуждению. anvaid # 6 июля 2009 19:20 Мебель добывающая энергию из окружающей среды для часов, лампы и т.п.: http://www.membrana.ru/articles/imaginat… Arata # 15 октября 2009 10:02 Кроме использования в АП вы предлагали использовать плазменные электроустановки в транспорте - корабли, самолёты, космические аппараты. Мне крайне интересно насколько это реально. Для этого хотелось бы узнать следующие показатели: 1) Масса и габариты электростанции 2) Масса топлива и прочих расходных материалов (в расчёте на год) 3) Количество выдаваемой энергии (мощность и квт/ч) Например, один мой знакомый рассказывал о "кустарном" работающем аппарате сделаном на том-же принципе вращения плазмы. Аппарат размером с офисную тумбочку, массой в 40-50 кг и мощностью в 7 Кв. Правда топливо аппрату вроде не требовалось... Вообще, не слишком понятно, куда может деваться "расходный материал" из вакуумной упаковки. Или этот расход идёт на поддержания вращения "снаружи" вакуумной коробки? Тогда, почему металл, а не какая-нибудь жидкость? 4) И, самое главное, - как электростанция отнесётся к динамическим перегрузкам (до 5 "же" в любом направлении относительно оси электростанции при запуске/манёврах КА или самолёта), тряске (вибрации и т.д.), смене положения транспорта относительно оси вращения плазмы, т.е. наклоне электростанции (вспомним волчёк, который стремиться вернуться в исходное положение). У меня такое ощущение, что, вращаясь в вакууме, плазма требует определённого уровня "покоя". Или я ошибаюсь? INVEST-C # 15 октября 2009 11:07 Вес установки может составить несколько тонн, все зависит от веса камеры, пушки, насосной системы, системы управления, сам модуль весит несколько килограмм. В принципе можно все это уменьшить до нескольких десятков кг, при уменьшении выдаваемой мощности. Выходная мощность от 100КВт до 1МВт (8 760 000 КВт/ч в год) расчетный расход 200 кг металла в год, соответственно для генерации 1 кВт/ч необходимо 0.0228... грамма сплава АМг6 - это типа дюраля алюминиево-магниевый сплав. Металл тоже может быть жидким, газообразным и гореть (ионизировать). Насчет перегрузок - все это решается, надо пробовать. Вращение создает собственное гравитационное поле. Покоя не требует, вращение вещь очень интересная, например мы сейчас тоже вращаемся на планете, где-то со скоростью больше тысячи км/ч, т.е. быстрее скорости звука. Или вот еще пример: если мы будем вращать воду в ведре, за веревку, привязанную к ручке, то ничего не выльется. Вращение может стабилизироваться, надо только правильно вращать. Arata # 15 октября 2009 12:24 Спасибо за информацию. То есть, в теории, если вес установки ~ 3-7 тонн то мощность ~ 300-700 КВт А если вес установки ~ 3-7 кг то мощность ~ 0,3-0,7 КВт. итого: 1 кг установки даёт примерно 0,1 КВт мощности? И всё-таки, а какие габариты всей установки на 1МВт? Понятно, что габариты зависят от компоновки элементов, но хотя бы скажите примерный масштаб - 1 кубометр(1*1*1м)? 8 кубометров(2*2*2м), 27 кубометров(3*3*3м), 64 кубометра(4*4*4м)? INVEST-C # 15 октября 2009 12:48 Не совсем это так :) во первых вес зависит от материала и от решений в устройстве самой установке, например уже есть решение как ее сделать еще меньше и мощнее, тут как с теми же телевизорами - первые были большие, тяжелые и с маленьким экраном, да еще черно-белые, а чем дальше, тем более все лучше качество и меньше вес. Большой вес в частности обусловлен использованием узлов предназначенных для электронно-лучевой сварки, т.е. элементами подходящими, но не предназначенными для генерации мощностей. Если хотя бы заменить метал в камере с немагнитной стали на какой-нибудь сплав типа того, из которого делают к примеру лопатки для турбин, то уже только на этом будет существенное уменьшение веса – в разы или даже на порядок. А в добавок к этому можно интегрировать некоторые узлы в систему установки и убрать весь лишний металл. Например если использовать композиты или что-то наподобие, можно добиться гораздо меньшего веса. Если говорить о космосе, то многие элементы просто не нужны, например насосная система, камера, ведь там и так вакуум. Поэтому эта установка больше подходит для космоса. А на земле мобильные установки мы пока планируем использовать на судах, потом на поездах, потом на самолетах и постепенно будем повышать надежность и прочность узлов, выясняя различные нюансы, которые невозможно предугадать без практики. Первые компьютеры тоже были большими и тяжелыми… INVEST-C # 15 октября 2009 12:53 Пока на 1МВт габариты примерно - контейнер 20 футовый, может немного меньше. Но это все примерно. Есть решение, как сделать еще меньше (в разы). Arata # 15 октября 2009 13:20 :))) Стратегическая информация не выдаётся. Понятно, что через 100 лет мы будем барть киловаты напрямую из ваккума встроенными в мобильный телефон микроэнергоустановками. Мне интересно как это выглядит на данный момент. Судя по фразе "Если использовать, можно добиться"... Хотя бы предположите какого относительного размера/мощности это может быть. (Если эта информация коммерческая тайна - так и скажите) Поясню свой интерес. Я сравниваю существующие энергосистемы для использования их в разработке различных концепций (организация земного транспорта, обеспечение автономных поселений, экспансия в космос, альтернативные транспортные средства и др.). Но концепции хоть и являются по стилю "эскизными проектами будущего", оперируют более-менее реальными разработками, размерами, массами, мощностью, в т.ч. и не воплощенными на данный момент в "промышленном производстве", но предполагаемыми к воплощению в ближайшие несколько лет при должном финансировании. В архитектуре очень важно знать "один миллион или два миллиона" иначе гармонии не получить. Если предполагаемый разброс относительных показателей плюс-минус километр - значит использовать в проекте эту систему нельзя!!! (кстати и финансировать тоже нежелательно, слишком велики риски). Arata # 15 октября 2009 13:22 20 футов кубических, или куб со стороной 20 футов? INVEST-C # 15 октября 2009 23:28 я имел ввиду примерно 20-ти футовый контейнер для морских перевозок или меньше Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 19:06 Скажите пожалуйста: 1. Возьмётесь ли вы построить опытную электростанцию на основе вашей разработки, мощностью = 2 гигаватта? Если да, - то сколько будет её себестоимость (по материалам, работе, без диких накруток). 2. Сколько и какого персонала нужно будет для её обслуживания? 3. Каков срок работы без капитального и планового осмотров (ревизий) и ремонта? 4.Есть ли сертификат позволяющий коммерческое использование получаемой данной установкой энергии? И сертификат на саму установку? INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 19:39 Вы наверное не очень внимательно читали наш материал. 1. Да, читайте стр.5 2. читайте стр. 6-7 3. Вы не понимаете о чем говорите, любая ЭС без постоянных осмотров и ремонта не функционирует в принципе. 4. Нет. Нет. Для введения в эксплуатацию необходимо иметь в наличии действующую станцию. http://www.mostplus.ru/701.pdf Только при наличии промышленного образца или хотябы чертежей можно продавать, у нас уже сейчас от заказов деться некуда, но все хотят готовое оборудование, а на НИОКР в период кризиса денег не дают даже на такие темы, или дают но меньше, чем нужно в несколько раз, а это может быть еще хуже, когда нехватит ресурсов. Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 20:12 Хорошо, - изучу материал ещё раз. TBol # 13 августа 2010 13:35 Упаковка энергии в криогенных газах http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/index.html?… Оптимальный, чистый и притом дешёвый метод аккумуляции — "превращение" электричества в криогенные газы. Избытки мощности во время спадов, по мнению авторов концепции, следует направлять в установки, вырабатывающие жидкие азот и кислород. Последние нужно накапливать в ёмкостях тут же на территории тепловой электростанции. Во время пиков нагрузки жидкий азот можно закачивать в теплообменник и доводить до кипения энергией атмосферы, а также бросовым теплом от обычных энергоустановок. Азот будет крутить резервные турбогенераторы. Жидкий кислород следует впрыскивать вместе с горючим в традиционные котлы. Это ещё сильнее повысит отдачу станции, полноту сгорания топлива, снизит выбросы вредных веществ, в частности оксидов азота. А ещё на выходе (при кислородном сжигании, к примеру, природного газа) пойдёт (помимо водяного пара) концентрированный поток CO2, который гораздо легче будет захватить для последующего использования или захоронения. Детально своё предложение учёные распишут в издании International Journal of Energy Research. Отметим, что ранее для решения проблемы хранения энергии в больших объёмах и сглаживания пиков потребления новаторы предлагали использовать расплавленный аккумулятор, промышленные холодильники и армию супермаховиков. TBol # 6 июня 2009 21:50 5 июня гл. конструктором раздела проф. Селезевым И.С. завизирован проект ТЗ на комплексную ситему энергообеспечения "гечвоК". Чтения продолжаются, вносим предложения Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 23:29 Простите, - а под каким ником работает многоуважаемый профессор Селезнёв? А то я что-то его в списке людей работающих над проектом не нашёл. Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 22:56 Вот ещё одна атомная батарейка:http://science.km.ru/magazin/view.asp?id… Только на сколько я знаю принцип действия подобных устройств, - безопасными их невозможно сделать в принципе. INVEST-C # 15 октября 2009 23:10 Любой генератор опасен - он бъет током, может даже насмерть, даже неработающий, если упадет на ногу, потом будет синяк :). Любая техника требует к себе должного уважения. Есть вопрос целесообразности, он и является решающим фактором при выборе того или иного решения. INVEST-C # 15 октября 2009 23:12 Вообще радиацию - ну ее, столько есть более безопастных решений, например геотермал тот же... INVEST-C # 15 октября 2009 23:25 Вообще тема атомных батарей пришла из космической промышленности: Ромашка, Бук, Тополь, Енисей... Эти штуки используются на спутниках, а после отработки отстреливаются на высокую орбиту, откуда они все должны упасть нам на голову лет так эдак через 100 к примеру или 200. И как это часто бывает мы оставляем эту проблему нашим детям, внукам. Спасибо нам они точно не скажут и будут о нас думать, как мы думаем о варварах каких-нибудь из средневековья. Вот ссылка на материал: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%B… Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 23:48 Вот видите, - вы сами всё прекрасно понимаете. Что до РИТЕГов описанных вами, - то они уже падают, - так что предстоит ещё та работка, - по организации службы чистки орбиты от мусора диких эпох :-) Что до источников энергии, - то я во время проектировки предпочитаю закладывать в устройство максимальную безопасность (даже на случай диверсии). В прочем, - об этом позже. Wanderer # 15 октября 2009 23:44 Доброго времени суток коллеги. :-) Прошу прощения за вмешательство, но поскольку меня пригласили работать над данным проектом (автономные поселения), то я бы хотел сделать некоторый собственный вклад в общее благое (надеюсь) дело. Заранее прошу меня извинить на тот случай, - если некоторые мои термины и язык изложение мыслей могут показаться вам немного необычными. Дело в том, - что я не принадлежу полностью к последователям официальной науки и имею некоторое касательство к альтернативщикам (альтернативная наука). Проще говоря, - я не привык верить слепо, а привык думать самостоятельно. В связи с тем что я разрабатываю собственную систему комфортного жизнеобеспечения в любых условиях, - прошу на меня не обижаться если я буду не согласен с некоторыми вашими техническими решениями и буду предлагать свои. Но это я делаю как правило, - аргументируя свои ответы. Но в конце концов, - нам нужен результат, а не формальности. Прошу прощения если отправил сие обращение не совсем в ту тему, - но я пока не совсем наверное разобрался, - что и куда нужно отправлять. ---- Итак, - по скольку этот раздел проекта посвящён обеспечению энергией как поселения, так и прочих потребителей энергии, то я думаю что вы не будете возражать, если я буду отправлять свои разработки из области энергетики, - сюда? TBol # 17 октября 2009 15:38 Приветствуем в команде и желаем успехов! Wanderer # 17 октября 2009 16:19 Спасибо, - приступаю к работе. По делу: Не знаете ли вы? - где можно найти источник финансирования, для проведения НИР работ и доведения определённых разработок до ума? Спрашиваю потому что от Зворыкинского проекта похоже толку пока 0. TBol # 17 октября 2009 16:23 Иллюзий быть не может, потому и создаем Фонд. Но любые запросы ссначала должны быть изложены в виде ТЗ и получить согласования INVEST-C # 17 октября 2009 16:36 Насчет иллюзий - это точно, столько уникальных тем на полках пылятся, ожидая своего часа, многие так там и остаются... К сожалению. Wanderer # 17 октября 2009 17:33 Спасибо за разъяснение. Wanderer # 17 октября 2009 17:42 Спасибо за разъяснение. INVEST-C # 17 октября 2009 16:23 Смотря что за разработки и смотря сколько будет это "до ума" длится. Wanderer # 17 октября 2009 17:40 Это зависит от сложности разработки, времени выделенного из общего лимита для работы по ней и средств на неё выделяемых. Чем больше средств, - тем быстрее, - так как это не только увеличивает возможности (и сокращает сроки) приобретения необходимых материалов и оборудования, но и позволяет привлекать при необходимости нужных специалистов (что часто может весьма сильно сократить время работ). На эту тему даже анекдот был. INVEST-C # 17 октября 2009 18:11 О чем вообще-то идет речь? Может как-то поподробнее можете рассказать? Wanderer # 17 октября 2009 19:15 Анекдот-то? Пожалуйста: Приходят геймеры к программисту и говорят: - Можешь сделать хорошую и интересную игру, но быстро и недорого? - Могу, - выбирайте любые 2. :-))) К сожалению пока (пока что) ресурсы необходимые для исследований становятся доступными часто через деньги, - мы вынуждены ими пользоваться. Вывод, - деньги (зависимость от них) мешают становиться (делать) жизнь лучше. INVEST-C # 17 октября 2009 22:26 Смешно, особенно с учетом того, что я имел ввиду "определенные разработки". Есть еще один анекдот про высокотехнологичный и очень сложный барбулятор... http://www.wolf4gang.com/russian/gang/Xr… Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 13:29 :-))) Оценил... Извините, - исправляю: Под разработками имеются в виду различные системы, являющиеся составными частями системы автономного обеспечения, комфортного проживания. Некоторые из этих систем, имеющие непосредственно отношение к данному разделу ТЗ, - являются системы автономного (полностью) энергообеспечения. INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 14:16 Хорошо. Не совсем правда понятно что именно за стстемы. Кстати очень много готовых решений уже есть на рынке, особенно из поднебесной. На счет энергообеспечения очень интересно. Особенно всякие альтернативные вещи. Если есть интерес, могу подсказать что-то. Сам интересуюсь различными явлениями в энергетике. Вот например гадаю над тайной - одна из загадок Сатурна - гексайдер на полюсе, ее сколько раз не фоткали в разное время, с интервалом в несколько лет, а она все там, т.е. носит системных характер, а не разовое явление. Возможно, что это тоже генерирующая система (рукотворная). http://www.nasa.gov/mission_pages/cassin… Хотя кто знает?.. Более земные вещи тоже интересуют. Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 14:37 Про китайские системы (наверняка ворованные) интересно было бы почитать (если это не генераторы с ДВС). INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 14:53 Я имел ввиду всякие умные вещи типа потрон для лампочек с аккамуляторами, которые включают светодиод, когда пропадает напряжение, что-то типа аварийного освещения. Нет генераторов я у них не видел. Насчет воровства - это точно, с китайцами могут сравнится разве что хохлы и вообще страны СНГ, почти все... Так есть какие-то решения по генерации или нет? Если есть, можно обсудить. Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 16:31 1. Сначала Япония у нас практически официально воровала интеллектуальную собственность, методом создания у себя специальных отделов и закупки в СССР различных научно популярных и научных журналов. Теперь японцы жалуются на китайцев, - мол воруют у них по чёрному... Что посеешь... 2. У меня возникла интересная мысль, - если у нас хорошо получается изобретать, а у них, - воплощать, - то почему бы нам не разделить функции? Мы работаем головой, - а они руками (и платят нам за интеллектуальную работу тем, - чем попросим, - деньгами, ресурсами, оборудованием...)? Как вам рацпредложение? 3. Патрон со светодиодом, - это конечно интересно, но не ново. И проблему кардинально не решает. Есть например фонарики преобразующие разряд пьезокристалла в зарядку какого-то аккумулятора (скорее всего комбинация обычного конденсатора и ионистора), с последующим питанием от него светодиода. 4. Решения есть и не одно. Проблема только в ресурсах для проведения опытов и доведения различных установок до ума, + патентование и т.д. INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 16:57 Наши (СССР) тоже вороавли технологии, только в путь, яркий пример - ядрёная бомба. И по компьютерным технологиям и по военным, и по мирным, и закупками занимались через МИДовских и прочих рыцарей плаща и кинжала и вообще не надо думать, что наши все белые и пушистые. Можно огласить список "различных установок", не выдавая тех. секретов? (честное слово любопытство распирает во все стороны, люблю все новое) Уж на патент то деньги найти всегда можно. Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 17:18 1. Не понимаю, - зачем у кого-то что-то воровать, - если сами можем изобрести и сделать почти всё что угодно наверное. Взять те же самолёты с вертикальным взлётом и посадкой, у нас во время войны был действующий образец с такими характеристиками, - что ныне имеющийся только облизываться могут. 2. Прежде чем патентовать и внедрять, - установку надо сначала доделать, а это большая морока, + куча расходов. По этому нужны средства. 3. Патент, - патенту рознь. Китайцы по имеющимся данным, - признают только свои патенты. А чтобы тебя признавали во всём мире, - это надо патентовать по всему миру, - по схеме "Зонтик". А это стоит прилично. 4.Сейчас выбираю что можно реализовывать, - не причиняя вреда. Наверное запущу в доработку одну установку для стационарного пользования (чтобы на танк не поставили). Но средства нужны... :-( INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 17:39 Сейчас такое время, что очень тяжело что-то пристроить, особенно на стадии НИОКРа, даже по энергии не на все дают зеленый свет, без промышленной установки. Может скажете что у Вас такое, а то происходит разговор не о чем. Вы или вообще не говорите, либо говорите конкретно, а то непонятно на что нужны средства. Вообще лучшая защита - это молчание, а если хотите деньги привлечь, то надо говорить по существу. А то у Вас получается замкнутый круг какой-то. И хочется и колется. :) Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 18:47 Хорошо, - поставлю как полагается, - в виде отдельной заметки. INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 18:56 что это? не томите Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 19:36 Добрый вечер коллеги. Для выполнения данного пункта ТЗ, - по обеспечению автономного поселения энергией, открываю сей отдел. За время моей работы над установками СЭ (в терминологии альтернативщиков, - Свободная энергия), было сделано и не только мной, - довольно много открытий и интересных разработок. На данный момент считаю возможным начать работы по выпуску в свет, - установки, работа которой основана, на использовании так называемых, - потенциальных полей. Считаю что данная установка наиболее подходит для начала процесса, - так как её концепция создавалась с учётом определённых жёстких требований, которые не позволяют использовать данную установку в дурных целях (или очень затрудняют это). Под дурными целями, имеется в виду, - военное использование. Под потенциальными полями обычно понимаются гравитационное, магнитное поле постоянного магнита и электростатическое. В данном случае мы будем иметь дело в основном с использованием так называемого, - гравитационного поля (хотя на деле всё гораздо сложнее). Как известно, - воздействие гравитационного "поля" на предметы в основном одинаково по интенсивности на одинаковой высоте по всей поверхности планеты Земля (хотя бывают исключения). А для работы какого либо двигателя (точнее, - преобразователя), обычно используется так называемая, - разница потенциалов. То есть, - как я думаю вы уже поняли, - работа данной установки основана на искусственном создании разницы взаимодействий с так называемыми, - потенциальными полями. На данный момент работа над данной установкой прошла несколько этапов: 1. Теория. 2. Опытная проверка данной теории, как по отдельным её аспектам, так и в целом. 3.На данный момент идёт 3-тий этап, - выбор модели конструкции, - на основе которой и будет построен прототип который в будущем и будет официальным прототипом данного направления. К сожалению из-за дефицита средств, - работа почти стоит. Название. На данный момент преобразователь имеет несколько названий, но окончательный официальный вариант ещё не выбран. INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 19:57 Я так примерно и думал, поздравляю! Кстати разницу потенциалов в гравитационном поле создать достаточно просто и можно разными путями, в основе лежит вращение. Думаю насчет аналогичных работ Вы конечно же в курсе? Кстати когда Вы работаете с гравитацией, Вы работаете и с временными аномалиями, тут надо проявлять очень высокую осторожность! На какую примерно мощностью Вы планируете прототип? Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 20:17 Я понял о чём вы и в курсе данных проблем, - но моя установка получает разницу потенциалов без сильного воздействия на структуру континуума, - так как одним из обязательных требований была экологическая безопасность при практически любых обстоятельствах. Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 20:27 На счёт мощности, - на какой ресурсов хватит. Но желательно не менее 1 кВт. INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 19:59 Да и Вам надо быть готовым к тому, что только ленивый не бросит в Вас грязью и обвинит в лже науке. Таков уж удел высоких деревьев, в них всегда бьют молнии. Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 20:22 1. Молнии это тоже энергия, - путь работают на нас. 2. Мало ли что там говорят, - важно не то что говорят,- а то что есть на самом деле. П.С. - Как говорит одна восточная мудрость: - Собака лает, - караван идёт. :-) 3. Сейчас идёт такое количество исследований на эту тему, финансируемых в том числе из федеральных фондов различными странами, - что остановить это уже практически не реально. У инвесторов есть выбор, - дать денег и войти в долю, - или остаться за бортом. INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 20:40 Все не так просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Вообще эта тема уже давно разрабатывается и не вчера и не позавчера, а гораздо раньше, последняя волна была в 30-е - 40-е годы, и можете мне поверить этим занимались очень талантливые и самоотверженные ученые. И добились успехов. А воз и ныне там. Занимаясь этой темой уже какое-то время могу Вам точно сказать, что раз Вы этим занимаетесь, значит в этом есть свой смысл. Если дойдете до необъяснимых вещей, могу попробыватьт помочь с объяснениями. На 1 КВт маловато, надо на от 100 КВт, но для демонстрации нормально. Сколько надо денег, чтобы войти в долю? Можете мне на ящик скинуть какую-то презинтацию (надо нажать на мой линк). Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 21:23 На 100 кВт установку сделать конечно можно, - но: 1. Она буде значительно дороже, потому что: А. Если использовать стандартный промышленный генератор на 100 кВт, - а он дороговат. Б. Увеличение количества используемых в изготовлении более мощной модели материалов В. Увеличение расходов на плату рабочим, энергия, время... 2. Она будет значительно больше в размерах и тяжелее, - транспортировать не удобно. 3. А на 1 кВт, - работает и ладно (вы же не потащите на выставку в павильон ракету "Энергия" в натуральную величину, да и ветряк в сборе не всякий там поставишь) . У меня конечно по размеру далеко не "Энергия", - но тоже габаритная вещь. 4. По деньгам, - надо составить калькуляцию. Но здесь есть некоторые проблемы с подсчётом: А. Сколько денег надо на изготовление демонстрационного образца в переносном варианте, - это подсчитать не сложно, но он будет служить только для внешней демонстрации работоспособности идеи, с номинальной мощностью в несколько ватт. Б. На установку мощностью киловатт, - тоже можно составить расчёты. В. Правда есть ещё одна сложность, - чем более мощная установка, - тем она будет иметь большие габариты. В связи с этим, - установки на 1 кВт, а тем более, - на 100 кВт, будет нужно изготавливать в мастерской-лаборатории. А на неё тоже нужны средства (тем более, -Сибирь, зима... :-( ). Но это тоже можно подсчитать. Г. Самая большая загвоздка в расчётах состоит в том, - что не удалось уточнить цену полного международного патентования. Даже у специалистов из Фипса. По этому сколько средств закладывать в эту статью, - пока не совсем ясно. Зато на остальные расходы можно вполне подсчитать цифры. 5. Для вывода проекта на самоокупаемость, требуется довольно большая и длительная работа (года 2-3-4 наверное). Длительность работы в основном обуславливается юридическими проволочками в оформлении патентов в разных странах и союзах. Заодно за это время, можно организовать лабораторию и опытное производство (по совместительству). INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 21:48 Тогда наверное логичнее поэтапно, по крайней мере привлекать уже совсем большие средства будет значительно проще. Насчет патентования по всем странам, это примерно несколько сот тысячь долларов где-то в районе трехсот - плюс минус. Для начала надо расчитать стоимость выставочной на несколько Ватт, для демонстрации эффекта. Как раз Вы поймете все слабые стороны и нюансы. Только обязательно надо ставить хитрую защиту. На всякий случай. Wanderer # 18 октября 2009 22:18 1. Есть тут один бизнес-ангел (точнее их много, - но это конкретно его страница), который предлагает деньги. http://forum.searchengines.ru/showthread… Только вот: а. Как оформлять документы на заявку для него, - чтобы он деньги выделил, - пока не совсем понятно. б. Товарищ видимо имел дело только с IT, - по этому не совсем понимает разницу между производством реальных товаров и программных услуг. по этому и считает наверное одним из критериев окупаемости, срок в 2 месяца :-))) 2. Защиту я думаю поставить в виде непрозрачного экрана, - корпуса, - чтобы кто-нибудь не пришёл с терагерцевой камерой: http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/images_ir/im… http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/zv_project/n… INVEST-C # 18 октября 2009 23:55 Без работающего образца получить финансирование будет сложно. Нужна презентация продукта. Wanderer # 19 октября 2009 18:49 Да нет, - у меня проблема сейчас в другом, - как сделать демонстрационный образец так, - чтобы было видно что он работает, - но не видно как (сохранение ноу-хау). INVEST-C # 19 октября 2009 18:57 Очень просто коробка из которой торчат два провода к которым подключена хорошая нагрузка, типа мощного прожектора, запись на видео, на несколько часов подряд, где это счастье работает и собственно все... можно для солидности еще пару приборов подключить - амперметр и вольтметр... Wanderer # 19 октября 2009 20:49 Но ведь видеозапись на несколько часов будет занимать довольно большой объём, - куда же его положить? Или что, - инвестор будет смотреть как лампочка горит несколько часов подряд? Arata # 20 октября 2009 10:28 Можно показать прибор заказчику "в полный рост", с популярными пояснениями что в приборе хорошего, если заказчик не профессиональный инженер и не приглашает на демонстрацию профессиональных инженеров. Но в любом случае - главное - доверие со стороны заказчика, так как сделать красивую коробочку, которая зажгёт красивую лампочку может и семилетний ребёнок. А вот как убедить заказчика, что тебе можно доверять - это и есть Вопрос. Демонстрация как форма убеждения, тем более видеодеомнстрация - не в век "Голливуда". Так можно попросить финансирование на лазерный меч, показав соответсвующие кадры из фильма в качестве "демонстрации". Впрочем, какой заказчик. Кто-то больше поверит цифрам, кто-то словам, кто-то железу, кто-то красивой картинке, кто-то документам. Говорю как Архитектор-дизайнер хлеб которого как раз "подача идеи". INVEST-C # 20 октября 2009 10:51 Вот золотые слова, по сути это убеждение и доверие, а как этого добится - это уже больше психология. Конечно видео - это на первом этапе, а потом уже непосредственная демонстрация, где эти несколько часов Вы будете вмести пить чай или кофе и рассказывать о преимуществах внедрения и т.п., а лампочка, точнее я писал прожектор или мощная нагузка, будет все эти часы работать. Это уже этап следующий. Кстати действительно что-то есть общее со строительством, там тоже согласования эскизников, составление смет, выбор материалов, сроки и т.п. Wanderer # 20 октября 2009 13:30 Это понятно и называется обычно, - фардрайзинг (примерное произношение), или - как убедить партнёра, что хорошая морковка, - это хорошая морковка, а вовсе не гнилой арбуз. INVEST-C # 19 октября 2009 19:03 Да коробка должна выглядеть красиво и футуристично, желательно с какими-то лампочками и кнопочками, можете - смеяться, можете - нет, но деньгадавец любит когда прибор обладает куртуазным видом, изяществом исполнения и функциональностью функций. Это кстати я вполне серьезно и могу добавить, что это и есть залог успеха. Вспомните поговорку про встречают по... Wanderer # 19 октября 2009 20:52 Понятно, - спасибо. Хотя эксперту на всю эту обвеску будет смотреть весьма забавно. INVEST-C # 19 октября 2009 19:09 Если возьмете в долю, могу помочь и с продвижением :) Wanderer # 19 октября 2009 20:53 А сколько вы готовы вложить в дело? INVEST-C # 19 октября 2009 20:59 А сколько надо? Wanderer # 20 октября 2009 13:22 Сделаем расчёт по этапам (как вы хотели). По предварительным данным для: 1. Постройки демонстрационного прототипа закрытого типа (с защитой ноу-хау), потребуется около 100000 рублей (+- 30% с учётом рисков). Проблема в том, - что из-за его малогабаритности (для возможности транспортировки на выставку, или демонстрацию), его придётся изготавливать из нестандартных деталей. А это значит, - на заказ, что в свою очередь вызывает увеличение его себестоимости. 2. Для изготовления подобной модели, но мощностью 1 кВт (тоже с защитой от кражи ноу-хау), предназначенной уже для того, - чтобы человек мог убедиться не только в работоспособности идеи, но и в том что она может реально давать энергию, потребуется порядка 150 (+- 40%, - риски связанные с ценами на материалы) тысяч рублей. Такой незначительный рост цены, по сравнению с ростом мощности, объясняется тем, - что для неё (в следствии её крупногабаритности), можно будет использовать частично, - стандартные детали. Можно сделать и разборный вариант такой установки, но тогда будет ещё небольшое увеличение цены (порядка 10%) и проблема сохранения ноу-хау при транспортировке и сборке. 3. Создание лабораторного образца на 10 киловатт, обойдётся в 270 т.р. (максимум). К слову, - для создания мощных образцов, считаю нужным применять генераторы другого типа, - нежели стандартные промышленные. Для решения данной задачи можно использовать как стандартные плоские генераторы на основе использования постоянных магнитов, с низкой скоростью рабочего вращения. Так и генераторы собственного производства и разработки (есть у меня такая). Это позволит снизить потери энергии на мультипликаторе (избежать их) и использовать генераторы с большим КПД. При промышленном компактном производстве (серийном), стоимость установок может снизится на 70%. А пока придётся ориентироваться на ваш опыт продажи опытных образцов :-) 4. Расходы на людей потребуются порядка = 50, - 150 тысяч рублей в месяц (+-50%, - в зависимости от количества и уровня специалистов, которых потребуется привлекать). Это на начальных стадиях проекта. При запуске продукции в серию, - проект переходит на стадию самоокупаемости и отчисления вам ваших процентов прибыли. Расходы на финансирование патентования и прочие вижу смысл подсчитать к моменту запуска этих стадий проекта (сами же хотели поэтапно). Я сам тоже заинтересован в как можно более скором запуске проекта в режим самоокупаемости, - но это к сожалению зависит не только от меня, но и от оформления различных документов (например, - в патентных ведомствах разных стран). INVEST-C # 20 октября 2009 13:53 Какие сроки реализации этапов проекта? Какой процент прибыли Вы считаете справедливым для отчисления инвесторам? Кто будет управлять проектом? Wanderer # 20 октября 2009 16:54 1. Срок реализации этапа постройки демонстрационного прототипа закрытого типа, примерно 2-3 месяца (+- 50%, - риск на нахождение подрядчика с нужным уровнем технологии и разумными ценами). 2. 1 кВт, 1-4 месяца (+- 50%, - нахождение нужной механики и подбор оптимальной схемы преобразования энергии, + подбор, оптимального генератора. Генератор лучше стразу делать, или брать рассчитанный на малые обороты.). 3. Преобразователь на 10 кВт, можно изготовить за такой же, что и на 1 кВт. 4. Да, - забыл добавить важную статью расходов: Для изготовления габаритных вещей (например установок начиная примерно с 1 кВт, да и вообще для нормальной дальнейшей работы) необходимо оборудовать мастерскую-лабораторию. Планирую приобрести и переоборудовать под это дело большой капитальный гараж, или ангар (это для больших установок и других более перспективных разработок). Для приобретения помещения для небольшой мастерской-лаборатории и её подготовки (утепление, отопление, - Сибирь всё таки + зима), потребуется порядка 500000 (+- 40%). Плюс 250т.р (+-40%) на её оборудование. Это гараж со светом. Если брать большой тёплый капитальный гараж, с отоплением, светом, водопроводом+канализация и сигнализацией (или охраной (в каком-нибудь доме, - на 1 - 0 этаже0), - то это надёжнее (в плате сохранения различных ноу-хау) и не надо тратиться на подготовку помещения к использованию, но надо включить статью расходов за ЖКХ. В прочем, - если удастся скрыто установить в этом помещении преобразователь для своих нужд, - то можно будет кое на чём экономить. :-) 5. По скольку инвесторы присоединяются уже после НИР, то на начальной стадии запуска самоокупаемости проекта, возможна прибыль 35% (просто на тот случай, - чтобы в случае малых доходов, - не рухнуло предприятие, большего предлагать пока рискованно для проекта, - персоналу же ещё платить надо). 6. Ну раз я "кашу" заварил, - то мне и управлять. А нужных специалистов я и здесь найду (благо вузов у нас много городе). 7. Есть хорошая новость, - у нас тут есть что-то вроде курсов для начинающих предпринимателей, если после их прохождения выиграть конкурс, то возможно получить на безвозмездной основе от 300, до 500 тысяч рублей на начало дела. 8. Появились и другие, - желающие стать инвесторами. Wanderer # 20 октября 2009 17:22 1. Строк реализации этапа постройки демонстрационного прототипа закрытого типа, примерно 2-3 месяца (+- 50%, - риск на нахождение подрядчика с нужным уровнем технологии и разумными ценами). 2. На изготовление преобразователя на 1 кВт, потребуется в среднем от 1 до 4 месяцев (+- 50%, - нахождение нужной механики и подбор оптимальной схемы преобразования энергии, + подбор, оптимального генератора). Генератор лучше стразу делать, или брать готовым, - чтобы он был рассчитан на рабочий режим с малым количеством оборотов. Тогда и с лишней (при данном техническом решении) механикой, проблемы отпадут сами собой. 3. Преобразователь на 10 кВт, можно изготовить за такой же срок, что и на 1 кВт (+-40% по времени). К слову, - если не удастся найти плоских генераторов нужной мощности (что маловероятно), - то придётся изготавливать их самостоятельно. 4. Да, - забыл добавить важную статью расходов: Для изготовления габаритных вещей (например установок начиная примерно с 1 кВт), да и вообще для нормальной дальнейшей работы, - необходимо оборудовать мастерскую-лабораторию. Планируется приобрести и переоборудовать под эти цели капитальный гараж (под малую мастерскую-лабораторию), или большой капитальный гараж, или ангар (это для больших установок и других более перспективных разработок). Для приобретения помещения для небольшой мастерской-лаборатории и её подготовки (утепление, отопление, - Сибирь всё таки + зима), потребуется порядка 500000 (+- 40%). Плюс 250т.р (+-40%) на её оборудование. Это гараж со светом. Если брать большой тёплый капитальный гараж, с отоплением, светом, водопроводом+канализация и сигнализацией (или охраной (в каком-нибудь доме, - на 1 - 0 этаже), - то это надёжнее (в плате сохранения различных ноу-хау) и не нужны затраты времени и средств на подготовку помещения к использованию, но включаются расходы за ЖКХ. Подобные комфортные гаражи, раньше у нас стоили поряд 1500000 рублей (до кризиса), а сейчас должны упасть в цене. Достоинство их в том, что их можно использовать как полноценное рабочее помещение, так как в них всё есть и персоналу не надо никуда бегать... Если же установить в этом помещении преобразователь для своих нужд, - то можно будет кое на чём экономить. :-) 5. По скольку инвесторы присоединяются уже после НИР, то на начальной стадии запуска самоокупаемости проекта, возможна прибыль 30%. Больше предлагать рискованно, потому что нужно чтобы инвесторы вернули вложенные деньги и одновременно не ставилось под удар молодое предприятие, - персоналу же ещё платить надо. В прочем, - у нас вроде бы не плохо относятся к инновациям, - так что может удастся получить какие-то послабления от властей. 6. Ну раз я "кашу" заварил, - то мне и управлять. А нужных специалистов я и здесь найду (благо вузов у нас в городе много). 7. Есть хорошая новость, - у нас тут есть что-то вроде курсов для начинающих предпринимателей, если после их прохождения выиграть конкурс, то возможно получить на безвозмездной основе от 300, до 500 тысяч рублей на начало дела. 8. Появились и другие, - желающие стать инвесторами. Wanderer # 20 октября 2009 18:11 Да, - чуть не забыл: Условия изложенные вышеуказанным мною бизнес-ангелом, - считаю разумными, за исключением его процентной ставки и сроков окупаемости и получения дохода с проекта. То есть, - инвестор вкладывая средства в венчурное финансирование, получает (в зависимости от этапа на котором он присоединился к проекту), определённую процентную ставку от прибыли, - определённый срок. Если за этот срок он получил прибыль больше чем вложил, - это его деньги, а автор считается отдавшим долг. Таким образом к автору возвращается доля предприятия которая до этого срока принадлежала по договору инвестору. Если полученая инвестором прибыль, - меньше вложенных им денег, - то автор в праве выкупить свою долю из полученной им прибыли, - либо договариваются на продление совместной работы (пока не выплатит). После выплаты автором инвестору вложенной оным (инвестором) суммы, - инвестор может предложить покупку доли предприятия на какой-то срок, или пока не надоест работать вместе (как договорятся). По моему, - вполне разумные условия (кстати, - не мной изобретены). INVEST-C # 20 октября 2009 20:50 Нет это же венчурный проект, никто на таких условиях денег не дает в принципе. Деньги не даются в долг, иначе Вам надо иметь залоговый инструмент. Венчур отличается тем, что при высоких рисках - имеется шанс получить сверх высокую прибыль. И не какой-то срок, а постоянно, пока работает проект, т.е. пока он приносит деньги. И даже при этом найти инвестора очень сложно. Под управлением проектом имеется ввиду реклама, продажи, контракты, производство, продвижение на зарубежные рынки... и т.д. и т.п. Вы не сможете разорваться и делать все это, максимум управлять лабораторией. Насчет покупки недвижимости - тоже навряд ли, вот аренда на 1 год и гораздо дешевле и уже будет понятно принесет проект прибыль или нет. Wanderer # 21 октября 2009 09:23 1. Партнёр на время, - это вполне разумно, - чтобы стать самостоятельным. Тем более если он предлагает такие условия (как тот бизнес-ангел), - это уже располагает к доверию. Если партнёр оправдал доверие, - то можно продолжить сотрудничество с ним, - это нормально. 2. Вы знаете что такое посевное инвестирование и чем оно отличается от простого венчура? Там и вкладывают в 10 и более проектов, на стадии идеи, а потом хотя бы 1 из них (обычно больше), приносит прибыль большую, - чем вся вложенная во все эти проекты сумма. Недвижимость. Малый капитальный гараж, стоит 230 тысяч, - но он холодный (а у нас зима на носу). Большой сейчас стоит порядка 500-700 тысяч (при необходимости, - уточню). Вы уверены что при оплате аренды, - на это уйдёт меньше средств? Ведь если брать малый, - то его всё-равно надо утеплять, ставить отопление (приборы нельзя то замораживать, то размораживать, они портятся от конденсата). Если платить аренду за большой, - то неизвестно сколько попросят (надо уточнить). INVEST-C # 20 октября 2009 21:05 Более того, Вам очень повезет, если Вы найдете честных инвесторов, в подавляющем большенстве случаев - основная проблема - порядочность Ваших партнеров. Найти людей с деньгами - это сложно, но возможно, а вот найти порядочных, которые не "кинут" Вас, после того когда будут владеть всей темой - это самое сложное, практически невыполнимое, к огромному сожалению!!! И поэтому, как правило разработчик старается побольше денег получить сразу, а инвестор заглянуть в Вашу коробку. Идет такое перетягивание - кто - кого... Wanderer # 21 октября 2009 09:28 Система защиты очень простая, - инвестору предлагается более старая, но работоспособная модель. Если он обманет, - он лишается: 1. Возможности работать с более перспективными разработками. 2. Лишается возможности получить прибыль даже с украденного, - потому что идёт автоматическое (вне зависимости от моего желания) срабатывание системы защиты, которая публикует всю документацию для общественного пользования и материалы уличающие жулика. 3. После этого с ним не только никто дел не захочет иметь, - но даже руку не подадут. А ещё в нашем мире есть другие силы, - которые будут очень на него обижены... TBol # 23 октября 2009 19:54 эффективные топливные элементы, работающие на метаноле http://www.nanonewsnet.ru/blog/empirv/al… TBol # 26 октября 2009 15:30 Учесть: концепт-дизайн напорного мини-реактора с выходной мощностью около 350.000 кВт http://www.vestnik.co.il/2009/10/24/mini… TBol # 26 октября 2009 16:08 Новое достижение составляет 35,8% - http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?9789 Sharp заменила германий на арсенид индия галлия, причём компания сумела создать материал с высокой степенью кристалличности, используя свою собственную технологию формирования слоёв. Так удалось свести к минимуму потерю зарядов. Средний слой новой батареи выполнен из арсенида галлия, верхний — из фосфида индия-галлия. Все вместе они эффективно захватывают большую долю падающего света. TBol # 2 ноября 2009 19:35 Впервые созданы перезаряжаемые воздушно-цинковые батареи : Новинка обещает превзойти литиево-ионные батареи по энергоёмкости в три раза и при этом стоить в два раза дешевле. http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/index.html?… TBol # 8 января 2010 20:58 http://www.revolttechnology.com/res/news… Воздушно-цинковые батарея представляет собой слоистую структуру, состоящую из (сверху вниз) крышки, впускающей воздух, пористого воздушного электрода, межэлектродного слоя, цинкового электрода и корпуса (иллюстрация ReVolt). Во время разрядки поступающий извне воздух не без помощи катализаторов образует в водном растворе электролита гидроксил-ионы (OH-). Они окисляют цинковый электрод. В ходе этой реакции высвобождаются электроны, образующие ток. Во время зарядки аккумулятора процесс идёт в обратную сторону: на воздушном электроде продуцируется кислород. Ранее в ходе работы перезаряжаемой батареи водный раствор электролита часто просто-напросто высыхал либо проникал слишком глубоко в поры воздушного электрода. Кроме того, осаждающийся цинк распределялся неровно, образуя разветвлённую структуру, из-за чего между электродами начинали происходить короткие замыкания. Новинка лишена этих недостатков. Специальные гелеобразующие и вяжущие добавки контролируют влажность и форму цинкового электрода. Кроме того, учёные предложили новые катализаторы, которые тоже значительно улучшили работу элементов. первые продукты в отличие от нынешних опытных образцов будут перезаряжаться до 200 раз, а в скором времени удастся достигнуть отметки в 300-500 циклов. Компания ReVolt также разрабатывает воздушно-цинковые батареи для электрических транспортных средств. Такие изделия напоминают топливные элементы. Цинковая суспензия в них исполняет роль жидкого электрода, воздушный же электрод состоит из системы трубок. Электричество вырабатывается при прокачивании суспензии через трубки. Образующийся оксид цинка затем сохраняется в другом отсеке. При перезарядке он проходит прежним путём, и оксид превращается обратно в цинк. Такие батареи могут производить больше электричества, так как объём жидкого электрода может быть гораздо больше объёма электрода воздушного. Полагают, что этот тип элементов сможет перезаряжаться от двух до десяти тысяч раз. TBol # 20 ноября 2009 14:59 Захоронение углекислого газа совместят с геотермальной энергетикой http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/index.html?… несколько исследовательских проектов, призванных впервые скрестить две различные технологии — захоронение парникового газа в глубоких подземных горизонтах и выработку даровой энергии за счёт геотермальных источников (девять проектов разработки и тестирования экзотической гибридной технологии, скрещивающей геотермальную электростанцию с комплексом захоронения CO2) Ещё в 2000 году физик Дональд Браун (Donald Brown) из лаборатории в Лос-Аламосе (LANL) предложил в таких станциях заменить воду на суперкритический углекислый газ (горячую жидкость, находящуюся под давлением и готовую в любой момент выпустить большое количество пара). Такой состав обладает меньшей вязкостью, чем вода, и легче проникает в глубинные трещины в породе. На его прокачивание через подземные горизонты можно тратить меньше энергии, так как из-за разности плотностей более холодной жидкости, направляемой вниз, и разогретого газа, рвущегося вверх, возникнет сифонный эффект. И главное — вместо использования драгоценной пресной воды такая станция могла бы заодно работать и как система захоронения парникового газа, ведь часть диоксида углерода в такой схеме будет постоянно захватываться в ловушку в глубинных породах. А ведь над самым оптимальным способом захоронения CO2 от тепловых электростанций (в свете борьбы с глобальным потеплением) учёные размышляют уже много лет, предлагая самые разные варианты — от использования водоносных слоёв и нефтяных месторождений до превращения выброса ТЭС в биотопливо и кирпичи. В 2006-м был сделан ещё один шаг к появлению "гибрида": физик и гидрогеолог из лаборатории Лоуренса Карстен Прюсс (Karsten Pruess) провёл моделирование и посчитал, что замена H2O на CO2 может привести к 50-процентному увеличению мощности геотермальной станции. Теперь эта идея должна быть проверена на практике. Например, получившая свою долю гранта гидрогеологическая исследовательская группа университета Миннесоты (Geofluids Research Group) предлагает не превращать геотермальные станции в хранилища углерода, а напротив, добавлять геотермальную энергетическую часть к уже имеющимся, разрабатываемым и строящимся комплексам по захоронению CO2. После серии экспериментов воплощение такого замысла должно начаться в течение следующих трёх лет. Интересно также, что некоторые американские компании продвигают аналогичные идеи и без денег от министерства. Так, GreenFire Energy совместно с Enhanced Oil Resources намерены построить на границе Аризоны и Нью-Мексико демонстрационную комбинированную станцию на 2 мегаватта, которая будет одновременно и захоранивать парниковый газ в глубинных слоях породы и получать от циркулирующего газа энергию. Бурение скважин в рамках данного проекта начнётся уже в 2010 году. Партнёры утверждают, что выбранная площадка теоретически позволит получать из-под земли до 800 мегаватт и захоранивать углекислоту сразу от нескольких угольных электростанций. Во всех случаях учёным ещё предстоит уточнить, как жидкий углекислый газ будет взаимодействовать с теми или иными породами и что именно случится с подземными горизонтами, когда в них начнут закачивать большие массы углекислого газа, не начнётся ли растворение скал. Дело в том, что при попадании в такую жидкость воды образуется весьма активная "содовая". Мартин Саар (Martin Saar), глава Geofluids Research Group, впрочем, считает, что опасность преувеличена: суперкритический CO2 имеет меньшую плотность, чем водяной рассол, и потому будет подниматься вверх, скапливаясь над водой — под "крышками" скальных полостей. Читайте также о тепле от затопленной шахты (http://www.membrana.ru/articles/technic/…) и "встрече" бурильщиков с магмой (http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?9425). TBol # 24 ноября 2009 15:05 С 1 июля 2010 года вводится в действие с правом досрочного применения ГОСТ Р 53368-2009 "Обслуживание потребителей электрической и тепловой энергии" Настоящий стандарт распространяется на взаимоотношения с потребителями - физическими лицами; юридическими лицами, в том числе исполнителями коммунальных услуг из числа товариществ собственников жилья, жилищно-строительных, жилищных или иных специализированных потребительских кооперативов либо управляющих организаций; предпринимателями без образования юридического лица. Настоящий стандарт не устанавливает требования к взаимодействию организаций и потребителей на оптовом рынке электроэнергии. По инициативе организаций и их объединений (ассоциаций) настоящий стандарт может быть использован как основа для принятия кодексов деловой этики, соглашений и других документов по саморегулированию в области электро- и теплоэнергетики. Целями данного стандарта являются установление норм и правил взаимодействия с потребителями, единых требований к качеству обслуживания, оптимизация и формализация процедур взаимодействия юридического лица, снабжающего потребителя электрической и/или тепловой энергией, а также оказывающего услуги по передаче энергии и технологическому присоединению к сетям, и потребителя. Стандарт устанавливает требования к процессам: - взаимодействия с потребителями услуг энерго- и теплоснабжения по передаче электрической энергии, по технологическому присоединению к распределительным сетям при заключении и ведении договоров; - реагирования на претензии и обращения, обеспечения "обратной связи" ; - оценки степени удовлетворенности качеством услуг электро- и теплоснабжения и качеством обслуживания. Ссылка на конференцию: http://professionali.ru/Topic/18256976 TBol # 28 ноября 2009 17:19 http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/index.html?… Одним из подходов, позволяющих увеличить КПД солнечных батарей, является придание им искривлённой формы, которая помогает собрать больше солнечных лучей. Пока не очень эффективные, но при этом полностью самостоятельно меняющие форму миниатюрные кремниевые ячейки научились делать исследователи под руководством Ральфа Нуццо (Ralph Nuzzo) из университета Иллинойса. TBol # 19 декабря 2009 17:08 http://www.nanonewsnet.ru/blog/nikst/pro… Двусторонние солнечные модули с КПД выше односторонних на 10–70% (10% при варианте инсталляции без использования дополнительных конструкций; 70% при использовании отражательных конструкций и трекерных систем). Преобразование солнечного света в таких модулях возникает не только при попадании солнечных лучей на лицевую поверхность, но и при попадании их на тыльную сторону, когда возникает отражение солнечных лучей от естественных поверхностей или от специальных отражательных конструкций. В основе разработок лежит авторская технология, разработанная фирмой «Солнечный Ветер» совместно с Научно-производственной фирмой «Кварк», входящие в состав Группы компаний «Конти» http://www.konti.ru/index.php?razdel_id=… TBol # 23 декабря 2009 22:59 ---- от http://www.novosti-kosmonavtiki.ru/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=749735#749735 В Швейцарских федеральных лабораториях по испытанию и исследованию материалов (Empa) создан гибкий солнечный элемент на полимерной подложке, который демонстрирует эффективность преобразования энергии в 18,7%. Светопоглощающим материалом в новом элементе служит составной полупроводник, диселенид галлия-индия-меди (CIGS). Швейцарская научная группа уже давно экспериментирует с этим материалом: в 2005 году она представила гибкое устройство с эффективностью преобразования в 14,1%, в 2010-м — достигла 17,6%, а нынешнее значение в 18,7% можно считать рекордным для любого типа гибких элементов, выращенных на полимерной подложке или металлической фольге. Представленные результаты измерений, заметим, были проверены в германском Фраунгоферовском институте солнечных энергосистем. В случае CIGS-элементов на металлической фольге с диффузионным барьером высокие значения эффективности, доходящие до 17,5%, были получены при температуре изготовления, которая превосходила 550 ˚C. Оригинальный низкотемпературный процесс осаждения CIGS, разработанный швейцарцами, позволил увеличить эффективность до 17,7% без диффузионного барьера, а теперь, как видим, утвердил превосходство полимерной плёнки над фольгой. «Сейчас перед нами стоит другая задача, — говорит руководитель Empa Джан-Лука Бона (Gian-Luca Bona). — Необходимо наладить производство солнечных модулей и попытаться снизить их стоимость». Некоторые шаги в этом направлении уже сделаны: коммерциализацией технологии начал заниматься стартап FLISOM. Микроскопические солнечные батареи http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/index.html?… Испытания выявили множество преимуществ использования солнечных батарей микроскопической толщины (от 14 до 20 микрометров) и небольшого поперечника, которые, однако, при сборке в крупные блоки могут использоваться для производства электроэнергии в больших объёмах. Так, например, благодаря толщине элементов они могут быть изготовлены из коммерческих пластин практически любого размера, и если одна клетка окажется бракованной, её можно просто заменить, вместо того чтобы менять целиком батарею. Каждый такой элемент сам работает как проводник и способен выдавать относительно высокое напряжение, что должно уменьшить расходы, связанные с проводкой, коммутирующей такой массив микроскопических ячеек в единое целое. уже на данном этапе разработки электричество может быть собрано с КПД 14,9% от одного элемента, и это весьма выгодный показатель в сравнении со стандартными коммерческими модулями и их диапазоном эффективности в 13-20%. TBol # 9 сентября 2010 11:34 ---- Создан прототип самозалечивающейся солнечной батареи http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/index.html?… TBol # 25 декабря 2009 18:15 Калифорнийские поставщики: http://www.nanonewsnet.ru/blog/empirv/ka… Компания Pacific Gas & Electric, базирующаяся в Сан-Франциско, обслуживает свыше 40% солнечных батарей страны. В SunPower теперь работает свыше 5 000 человек. Компания строит огромные электростанции для поставщиков коммунальных услуг, а также устанавливает солнечные батареи на крышах гипермаркетов, земельных участках и в частных домах. Цены на батареи продолжают падать, и компания столкнулась с конкуренцией, в основном со стороны других калифорнийских фирм: BrightSource, Solar City, eSolar, Nanosolar и Solyndra. TBol # сегодня 13:40 http://www.nanonewsnet.ru/news/2011/goog… Осенью 2010 года в Калифорнии (США) началось строительство крупнейшего в мире комплекса солнечных электростанций — Ivanpah Solar Electric Generating System (ISEGS), созданием которого занята компания BrightSource Energy. В минувший понедельник о намерении поддержать проект сообщила интернет-корпорация Google. Google намерена инвестировать $168 млн в развитие проекта ISEGS. Ожидается, что строительство всех станций завершится в 2013 году; при этом комплекс сможет генерировать до 392 мегаватт «чистой» энергии. Это увеличит объём «солнечной» электроэнергии, вырабатываемой сейчас в США, практически в два раза. В Google отмечают, что инвестиции в ISEGS — это самые большие капиталовложения компании на сегодняшний день. Всего на развитие «чистой» энергетики Google выделила уже $250 млн. TBol # 15 декабря 2009 23:21 http://www.istc.ru/istc/db/projects.nsf/… Моделирование фотосинтеза на основе супрамолекулярных систем TBol # 18 декабря 2009 18:58 Микробы эффективно вырабатывают электричество из сточных вод http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?5877 Топливные элементы, в которых бактерии расщепляют органику, вырабатывая электрический ток — известны давно:есть робот, питающийся сахаром http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?747; инфо о роботе, который переваривает мух, вырабатывая из них ток для своих батарей http://www.membrana.ru/articles/inventio… унитаз-электростанция, конвертирующий органику сточных вод также в электричество http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?2727 микробные элементы, генерирующие водород для машин http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?4557 удельная мощность их блока топливных элементов, питавшихся сточными водами, достигла приличных 258 ватт на кубометр, максимальное вырабатываемое напряжение 2,02 вольта, а максимальный ток (при параллельном подключении) — 0,255 ампера, что, среди прочего, определилось удачным подбором материалов для электродов (подробнее об исследовании вы можете прочесть в публикации журнала "Наука и технологии для окружающей среды" (ES&T) http://pubs.acs.org/cgi-bin/abstract.cgi… бактерии вида Brevibacillus agri. http://www.bacterio.cict.fr/b/brevibacil… оказались самыми продуктивными в деле конвертировании органических отходов в электричество. TBol # 22 декабря 2009 21:28 Одобрен проект американской космической электростанции http://www.nanonewsnet.ru/blog/empirv/od… Власти Калифорнии дали официальное одобрение и разрешили начать реализацию проекта первой в мире космической электростанции. Этот проект, принадлежащий компании Solaren, находился на рассмотрении и утверждении достаточно долгое время. Компания планирует использовать несколько спутников, несущих зеркала диаметром 1 км, которые будут фокусировать солнечные лучи на группах фотогальванических элементов. Полученная энергия будет преобразована в высокочастотное радиоизлучение и направлена на приемную станцию, расположенную на поверхности Земли. Компания Solaren уже назвала сроки ввода в строй этой электростанции, который назначен на 2016 год. И, сразу же у компании появился первый покупатель – компания Utility Pacific Gas and Electric, которая заключила контракт с Solaren на поставку электроэнергии в количестве 1.7 ГВт в год на срок 15 лет. TBol # 22 декабря 2009 21:35 Японцы планируют начать получать энергию с орбиты до 2040 года http://www.nanonewsnet.ru/blog/empirv/al… Недавно японские корпорации Mitsubishi и IHI признались, что совместно разрабатывают проект по созданию первого в мире космического генератора электроэнергии. Официальным руководителем проекта считается компания Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, но в самих исследованиях помимо двух учредителей занято еще 16 японских промышленных и научных компаний. Первейшей задачей энергетиков признано создание до 2013 года новой технологии, которая позволит беспроводным способом передавать электричество из космоса на планету. Как говорят исследователи, теоретически экранировать его на Землю можно было бы при помощи микроволн, однако как это сделать на практике, пока не ясно. Компании считают, что новая технология позволит разместить на орбите гигаваттную электростанцию. Для сравнения, такую же мощность имеет атомный реактор на крупнейшей в Европе Запорожской АЭС. Управляющий директор Института энергетики и экономики Японии Кенцуке Канеико пока затруднился оценить стоимость космической электроэнергии по сравнению с традиционными источниками, однако отметил, что 1 ГВт будет достаточно для энергоснабжения примерно 294 тыс. жилых домов. По расчетам экспертов, для создания такого мощного генератора на орбите потребуется смонтировать массив солнечных батарей общей площадью 4 кв. км на высоте 36 тыс. км над Землей \геостационарная орбита\. Эксперты говорят, что в отличие от наземных солнечных батарей космические смогут генерировать ток круглосуточно без выходных дней и перерывов. Кроме того, космическим панелям не помешает плохая погода, а попадание прямых солнечных лучей позволит батареям генерировать в три-четыре раза больше электричества, чем их наземным аналогам. Кроме того, Хироши Йошида, глава токийской компании Excalibur KK, также занятой в проекте, отмечает, что наука и космические технологии не стоят на месте и к 2040 году в руках людей должны будут появиться батареи, способные генерировать в сотни раз больше электроэнергии, чем существующие панели. В Mitsubishi Heavy Industries признают, что новый генератор станет самым дорогим из всех возможных, но именно такая технология даст максимальный результат. По словам Хироши Йошиды, еще предстоит определиться с цифрами по затратам на проект. Пока учредители намереваются вложить в проект 21 млрд долл. Снизить общие расходы Япония надеется за счет налаживания собственных каналов космической доставки. В любом случае отдачу от подобных затрат Япония ждет не позднее 2040 года. Наиболее же рисковые моменты проекта разработчики будут отрабатывать на тестовом спутнике, представляющем собой электростанцию в миниатюре. Как сообщили в японском космическом агентстве JAXA, пробный экземпляр будет запущен на орбиту уже в 2015 году. Если предварительные испытания пройдут успешно, уже в 2016 году токийские компании начнут работу над монтажом основной электростанции на орбите. Разрабатывая данный проект, исследователи делают ставку не только на неиссякаемость и мощность данного вида энергии, но и на его надежность и абсолютную независимость от земных катаклизмов. TBol # 14 января 2010 20:13 Экскурс в историю: Н.Тесла http://www.mirf.ru/Articles/art716.htm Проект Ворденклиф: В 1905 году был проведен пробный пуск этой невиданной энергетической установки. Эффект был просто ошарашивающим — как впоследствии писали журналисты, “Тесла зажег небо над океаном на тысячи миль”. ответ на вопрос Моргана о том, что же на самом деле представляет из себя эта установка, Тесла признался, что обманул банкира — он создавал не интернет образца 1905 года, а гигантский передатчик энергии. Беспроводная передача электричества с одного континента на другой банкира совершенно не интересовала, поэтому он прекратил финансирование. TBol # 14 января 2010 23:02 Гибкие печатные литий-ионные батареи http://www.nanonewsnet.ru/blog/nikst/yap… Аккумулятор является гибким, основное предназначение – установка в гибкие солнечные панели, дисплеи, подвергающиеся механическим нагрузкам поверхности. Толщина такого источника питания составляет всего 500 мкм. Если встроить его в фотоэлектрическую панель, получится одновременно и генератор, и устройство для хранения энергии. Исследователи создали два варианта прототипов – с выходным напряжением 2 В и 4 В при температуре окружающей среды. Японские учёные – не первые, кто изготовил батареи при помощи метода печати. В феврале прошлого года гибкие элементы были продемонстрированы немецким Исследовательским институтом электронных наносистем Фраунгoфера (Fraunhofer Research Institution for Electronic Nano Systems) на конференции по нанотехнологиям Nanotechnology Exhibition and Conference, но в этом случае батарея была из марганца и цинка. TBol # 20 января 2010 21:54 ЭНЕРГОЭФФЕКТИВНЫЕ ДОМА http://m-kalashnikov.livejournal.com/301… http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/index.html?… О передовых антарктических научных базах, использующих энергию ветра и солнца: британском многосекционном "поезде на лапах" Halley VI (http://www.antarctica.ac.uk/living_and_w…) и бельгийской "стопроцентно зелёной" станции Princess Elisabeth (http://www.antarcticstation.org/). Монтаж первой из них в настоящее время идёт полным ходом, а вторая — уже построена. Вверху: Halley VI в процессе сборки на месте работы (красный блок показан ещё только во время проверки в Европе) и общий вид станции, когда она будет завершена. Внизу: Princess Elisabeth работает с февраля 2009 года (фотографии с сайтов antarcticstation.org, antarctica.ac.uk). TBol # 22 января 2010 15:01 Энергетическая стратегия России на период до 2030 года (ЭС-2030) http://www.energystrategy.ru/projects/es… TBol # 22 января 2010 18:17 Экономика и управление в зарубежных странах / ВИНИТИ РАН. – 2007. - № 12. – С. 22 - 28 TBol # 22 января 2010 18:20 Экономика и управление в зарубежных странах / ВИНИТИ РАН. – 2007. - № 12. – С. 22 - 28 TBol # 23 января 2010 17:40 ПУЛЬСАЦИОННЫЕ ТЕПЛОГЕНЕРАТОРЫ http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/desc… "...На данный момент, пульсирующее горение наиболее технологичный и экологичный процесс сжигания углеводородных топлив. Технологичность обусловлена простотой конструкции и использованием части работы цикла на самообеспечение воздухом. Фактически имеет место горение в интенсивном акустическом поле, что повышает теплонапряженность процесса горения в десятки раз. Существующие теплогенераторы как импортного (SIAL Helios - Италия, Polarterm 50А – Финляндия, Kroll 105SLF – Германия, Master BV 680 E – Нидерланды), так и отечественного производства представляют собой обыкновенные факельные горелки, в которых сжигание топлива осуществляется при постоянном давлении близком к атмосферному. Котлы пульсирующего горения на 400кВт и более уже давно серийно выпускает КРЭМЗ (г.Кимовск Тульской обл.).Также в продаже имеются котлы "Пульсатор" (Франция) мощностью 30кВт. "Пульсирующее горение" - это общее название технологии, которая может быть реализована разными способами. И здесь наши представления о техническом облике пульсирующей горелки несколько расходятся. Они продвигают технологию с механическими клапанами, а меня больше интересует технология бесклапанной схемы (подробнее - http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/member/blog/…) В данном же пульсирующем теплогенераторе реализован эффект волнового резонанса, источником акустической энергии в котором является процесс сгорания. Это позволяет организовать замкнутый самоподдерживающийся энергетический процесс и существенно снизить потребление электроэнергии на технологические нужды. Предлагаемый пульсирующий теплогенератор имеет следующие преимущества: - низкое потребление электроэнергии (не более 100 Вт) при высокой тепловой мощности (не менее 250 кВт); - высокая полнота сгорания; - отсутствие в конструкции подвижных частей; - высокое давление теплоносителя (0.6 кг/см2); - высокая скорость теплоносителя (90-180м/c); - низкий выброс СО и NOx; - снижение себестоимости на 21-25 % при мощности генератора 50 кВт и более. Имеются положительные отзывы и пожелания о применении высокоэффективных пульсирующих теплогенераторов на животноводческих фермах, в строительстве, на железнодорожных комплексах слива конденсата из цистерн, для сушки зерна, для обогрева горячим воздухом жилых и нежилых помещений, для прогрева двигателей автомобильной и тракторной техники, а также при ямочном ремонте асфальтного покрытия. Кроме того, пульсирующий теплогенератор может быть использован в качестве аэрозольного акустического распылителя для дезинфекции помещений (например, птицефабрики) и как тепло/CO2 генератор для парников http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/comments/7732 Рабочий процесс основан, как и у AS014 (ПуВРД крылатой ракеты Фау-1 фирмы Аргус Моторен) на эффекте волнового резонанса. На этом их сходство заканчивается. Во-первых, отсутствует механическая клапанная система. По-другому организуется волновое взаимодействие и формирование заряда. Иначе осуществляется подача топлива при продувке камеры. Целью является грамотное распределение расходов между клапаном и резонансной трубой. Поэтому к использованию вихревого эффекта нужно подходить с осторожностью и обстоятельно. Кроме того, пока не ясн,о сохраняется ли тенденция движения заряда при сгорании или процесс сгорания полностью разрушает начальную структуру течения. Но эффект безусловно интересный. Топливо - газ, бензин, керосин. Любой энергетический процесс высокой интесивности создает потоки энергии высокой плотности. Теплогенератор не исключение. При его работе, особенно на максимальном режиме, создается уровень шума порядка 120 дБ. Однако ярко выраженный тональный характер спектра шума позволяет применить высокоэффективные глушители шума и снизить его до уровня 60 дБА. TBol # 23 января 2010 17:55 Бесплотинные ГЭС http://masterclub.org/index.php?m=115&p=… При скорости воды в реке, равной 1 м/с, установка снимает N = 10,5 кВт, т.е. мощность, удовлетворяющую потребностям не только отдельного коттеджа, но и фермы. (095)354-30-90 . Ленев Николай Иванович. «Изобретатель и рационализатор» №5 в 2005 году Примерная стоимость установки мощностью 10 - 20 кВт не превысит 120 тыс. руб., т.е. затраты на 1 кВт установленной мощности составят 6 тыс. руб., что почти на порядок меньше, чем стандартных, ныне проектируемых, ГЭС. Если скорость среды на входе в установку всего 0,1 м/с, то на выходе из первой секции - 0,3 м/с, на выходе второй секции - 0,8 м/с, на выходе третьей секции - 2 м/с. Естественно, генератор ставят на вал 3-й секции. Интересно, что, в отличие от плотины, перепад напоров в потоке образуется не за счет подпора перед установкой, как в известных плотинных ГЭС, а за счет падения уровня за установкой. При этом дамбы в реке наращивать не надо, так как перепад естественным путем выравнивается за счет бокового потока среды за установкой. Следует отметить и экологичность микро-ГЭС. Если турбины действующих электростанций губят попавшую в них рыбу, что вызывает необходимость строительства дорогих рыбоходов, то установка Ленева спокойно пропускает стаи сквозь себя. ---- Схема конструкции бесплотинной ГЭС по пат. 2166664 представлена на рисунке, где в плавучем корпусе 1 из легкого материала установлены на вертикальных валах 2 зубчатые колеса 3, в зацепление с которыми входят цепи 4 (в общем случае вместо цепей могут использоваться гибкие элементы, охватывающие валы 2 или барабаны 3) с закрепленными на них под углом 20-50° к направлению потока, показанному стрелкой, прямоугольные лопасти. Указанный диапазон выбран, исходя из следующих условий: при значениях угла меньше 20° давление потока на лопасти оказывается недостаточно эффективным, а больше 50° - резко увеличивается гидравлическое сопротивление установки. Лопасти закреплены на гибком элементе с помощью шарнира в их средней части таким образом, чтобы межлопастные промежутки одной ветви перекрывались лопастями другой (встречной) ветви. На передней и задней стенках каркаса 1 закреплены по паре направляющих 6 (по одной в нижней и верхней его частях), по которым лопасти скользят свом задним ребром. Один из валов 2 последней секции соединен трансмиссией, включающей редуктор, с электрогенератором (на рис. не показан). Работает устройство следующим образом. При положении установки фронтально к потоку горизонтальная составляющая сил давления потока на лопасти 5 заставляет двигаться цепь 4, вращающую зубчатые колеса 3, установленные на валах 2, по часовой стрелке. При этом лопасти движутся своим задним ребром по направляющим 6, что позволяет сохранить постоянным угол расположения лопасти к направлению потока. В нижнем положении цепи 4 из-за наружного расположения направляющей 6 на корпусе 1 плоскости 5 также оказываются фронтальными к направлению потока. При этом звездочки 3 вращают валы 2, один из которых соединен с электрогенератором. Благодаря расчетному количеству лопастей на гибком элементе поток среды, прошедший между каждой передней парой лопастей, попадает на нижнюю лопасть, располагающуюся фронтально к потоку. Как видно из рис., поток среды, изображенный ломаной стрелкой, характеризуется весьма сложной динамикой, усугубляемой движением лопастей в противоположные стороны, которые интенсивно его перемешивают. В результате на установке, состоящей из трех секций, число Рейнольдса, определяющее степень турбулентности потока, достигает 170 тыс. Соответственно, значителен перепад напоров на установке, которая, таким образом, играет роль плотины, утилизирующей энергию текущей среды. Если скорость среды на входе в установку всего 0,1 м/с, то на выходе из первой секции - 0,3 м/с, на выходе второй секции - 0,8 м/с, на выходе третьей секции - 2 м/с. Естественно, генератор ставят на вал 3-й секции. Интересно, что, в отличие от плотины, перепад напоров в потоке образуется не за счет подпора перед установкой, как в известных плотинных ГЭС, а за счет падения уровня за установкой. При этом дамбы в реке наращивать не надо, так как перепад естественным путем выравнивается за счет бокового потока среды за установкой. При размещении на корпусе 1, выполненном в виде рамной конструкции, нескольких параллельно установленных секций (в одном каркасе рационально ставить минимум 3 секции) в смежном между ними пространстве образуются завихрения (встречные струи), резко повышающие гидравлические сопротивления потоку и, соответственно, создающие перепад напоров (на рис. снизу тонкими линиями показаны элементы второй секции, на которые поступает поток среды, сформированный лопастями первой секции). В результате даже при малой скорости реки внутри установки (между секциями) скорость потока значительно возрастает. Это позволяет в реке или ручье получать значительную мощность электростанции. Число оборотов валов 2 установки при средних скоростях водного потока в реках довольно низкое (45-60 об/ мин). Поэтому для привода генератора можно успешно использовать стандартные редукторы с передаточным числом I = 50. Из-за низких скоростей вращения и водяной смазки, весьма ограничен износ трущихся поверхностей, что упрощает эксплуатацию установок и делает их долговечными. TBol # 23 января 2010 18:57 http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/desc… Под напором давления потока воды или прилива (отлива) на лопасти вращаются барабаны. (1) Вращение барабанов через передаточные элементы передается мультипликатору с сумматором и электрогенератору или насосу, компрессору, другому механизму (специализированная комплектация). (2) Вращение отдельного барабана через передаточные элементы передается отдельному механизму (смешанная комплектация). (3) Вращение барабанов через передаточные элементы передается мультипликатору с сумматором и электрогенератору, а вращение отдельного барабана дополнительно - отдельному механизму (комбинированная комплектация). TBol # 23 января 2010 18:59 http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/desc… TBol # 23 января 2010 20:13 "Бесплотинщики" на Зворыкине: 1) http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/desc… 2) http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/desc… Бесплотинная Гидроэлектростанция транспортерно-парусного типа:расчетная мощность станции 100-250 кВт/ч TBol # 23 января 2010 20:38 http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/blog… отобраны 19 площадок строительства объектов малой гидроэнергетики общей установленной мощностью 376 МВт. Из них к перво¬очередной реализации рекомендованы 5 проектов на реках Песчаная, Ануй и Чарыш общей установленной мощностью 76 МВт - Куяганская МГЭС, Тоуракская МГЭС, Красногородская МГЭС, Сибирячихинская МГЭС и Краснопартизанская МГЭС. TBol # 23 января 2010 21:16 Гидроэнергетические установки небольшой мощности http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/fron… стоимость 1 кВт установленной мощности разрабатываемых ГЭУ будет 20-23 тыс.руб. при сроке окупаемости в 3 года (для установки мощностью 10 кВт). TBol # 23 января 2010 20:29 ВЕРТИКАЛЬНО-роторные ветряки на Зворыкине: 1) Патент №2280783 Целью изобретения является повышение коэффициента использования энергии ветра. Поставленная цель достигается за счет того, что в ветродвигателе, содержащем установленную в статоре на вертикальной оси турбину и систему поворотных ветронаправляющих экранов, статор выполнен в виде группы усеченных пирамид, сопряженных друг с другом по боковым сторонам и обращенных малым основанием к оси вращения турбины, а оси поворота экранов расположены в углах малого основания. 2) http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/fron… эффективные компоновки ветроприемных поверхностей в энергетических установках вертикально-роторного типа 3) http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/1649… ветро-гидро энергоблок 4) http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/1450… 5) http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/1370… 6) http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/1617… Ветроэнергетическая установка (ВЭУ) парусного типа с динамическим регулированием парусности. 7) http://zv.innovaterussia.ru/project/6872 Ветроэнергетический комплекс для городской среды TBol # 8 декабря 2010 17:47 MAGLEV и т.п. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7Qs2gFlt… http://www.maglevwindturbine.com/ TBol # 27 февраля 2010 22:37 КОГЕНЕРАТОРЫ компактныЕ домашниЕ теплоэлектростанциИ Honda http://www.membrana.ru/articles/technic/… Honda показала домашний риформер газа http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?5377 TBol # 20 марта 2010 20:33 Пьезоэлектрический способ генерации водорода : взаимодействие нанокристаллов и воды рождает пьезоэлектрохимический эффект http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?10214 TBol # 2 декабря 2010 14:28 http://www.membrana.ru/articles/technic/… электричество из океанской воды TBol # 2 декабря 2010 14:31 Такие комплексы называются системами конверсии тепловой энергии океана (Ocean Thermal Energy Conversion — OTEC). http://www.membrana.ru/articles/technic/… Это носит дополнительное название "OTEC с закрытым циклом". Ещё есть открытый цикл, в котором в роли рабочей жидкости выступает сама морская вода: она закипает в закрытой ёмкости с давлением ниже атмосферного и также конденсируется при помощи глубинной морской воды, обращаясь в воду питьевую. TBol # 2 декабря 2010 14:32 Энергия тепла поверхностных вод – это гигантский "аккумулятор солнечных лучей". Причём доступен он в любую погоду и 24 часа в сутки, в отличие от солнечной, ветровой или волновой энергии. На этой карте отмечены зоны, где имеет смысл ставить электростанции типа OTEC. Цветами обозначена разница температур между водой на поверхности и на глубине 1 километр. Голубой – менее 18 градусов, жёлтый – 18-20, оранжевый – 20-22, красный – 22-24, тёмно-красный – более 24. Фиолетовым отмечены участки, где глубина не достигает километра. Ясно, что чем выше разница температур, тем эффективнее установка (иллюстрация Lockheed Martin). TBol # 2 декабря 2010 20:16 Застрельщиком выступила Lockheed Martin, но её новый опыт с OTEC поддерживают всё те же старые знакомые — Гавайская лаборатория натуральной энергии и фирма Makai Ocean Engineering. Партнёры намерены возвести у побережья Гавайев опытную электростанцию типа "закрытый OTEC". Комплекс, внешне напоминающий морскую нефтяную платформу, должен появиться в 2012 или 2013 году. Генерировать он будет уже порядка 10 мегаватт мощности. TBol # 2 декабря 2010 20:38 Осмотическая электростанция http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?9896 Если разделить два водных раствора с разными концентрациями солей полупроницаемой мембраной, то молекулы воды будут стремиться перейти в ту часть, где их меньше, то есть туда, где концентрация растворённых веществ выше. Этот процесс приводит к увеличению объёма раствора в одном из отделений. В отсеке с солёной водой осмос создаёт давление, эквивалентное воздействию водяного столба высотой 120 метров. Поток идёт на турбину, вращающую генератор. Правда, если вычесть ту энергию, что идёт на подпитывающие насосы, то получается, что пока норвежская махина создаёт очень мало энергии (2-4 киловатта). Отметим, что чуть позже планируется повысить выход до 10 киловатт, а через 2-3 года создать ещё одну тестовую версию, вырабатывающую до одного мегаватта энергии. нужно будет найти способ борьбы с загрязняющими фильтры бактериями. Ведь, несмотря на предварительную очистку воды, вредоносные микроорганизмы могут заселить все участки системы. По оценкам Statkraft, занимающейся разработкой и созданием установок, вырабатывающих возобновляемую энергию, общемировой годовой потенциал осмотической энергии (osmotic power) составляет 1600-1700 тераватт-часов. А это ни много ни мало – 10% всего мирового потребления энергии (и 50% энергопотребления Европы). • 11542.jpeg 81,3 Кб